


Finding Utopia

by Sharanesu



Series: Finding Utopia Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Children, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story veers of from the end of Utopia – Doctor who Season 3.  Covers the Master’s plans to enslave the Earth but things take a very different turn.</p><p>At the end of the Episode of Utopia, Jack reaches the Master just in time to get into the Tardis.  He has very intension of stopping him but after the Master’s regeneration he’s promised his heart’s desire and how can he say no?   The Master shares a secret about the Doctor and Time Lord biology, and gives Jack a choice.  He could stop the Master’s plans but then he’ll never have what he’s always wanted.  Or he can join his crusade to build a new Time Lord Empire and have his one true love.  In the End, the Doctor is given little choice about his future but starts to make unique discoveries about his sexuality and is unable to deny what he is any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine
> 
> Notes: Story doesn’t have much plot because it’s more about relationships that hard hitting action. The plot crept in but I haven’t really expanded on it much, I wanted this to be more a happy story without a huge amount of real life angst. 
> 
> The Doctor deserves a reward and an end to his eternal isolation. 
> 
> Also the Master’s problem with the drums – let’s just say for this story - “What drums?” 
> 
> I noticed at times the Doctor goes out of his way to point out how not human he is. So I made him and the Master quite a lot different....Hence the Alien Sex tag.

Picture this: The end of the episode of Utopia with the Doctor running down the corridor to reach Professor Yana. Well everything is the same up to their (sort of) and it's at that point this story takes a different route.

The Doctor and Martha followed Jack Harkness as he ran down the corridor towards Professor’s Yana’s laboratory. Jack was in front pushing his legs hard, faster than any average human. He had seen real fear in the Doctor’s eyes and knew something was terribly wrong. He could hear the ruckus of the new humans behind them, the sound of death was approaching so he pushed onwards with more determination. He had to reach the Tardis, had to stop whatever it was that made the Doctor so damn afraid.

“Professor Yana!” the Doctor cried as he turned a corner and caught a glimpse of Jack just as the door slammed shut. “Jack, stop him!”

If Jack was expecting a weak old man then he was very wrong. The cruel dark eyes that turned in his direction spoke nothing of age or weakness. They were powerful and so damn intelligent that Jack paused. This wasn’t the same man. He was something different.

“Jack, get the door open!” He could hear the Doctor shouting through the solid steel door along with the high pitch whistle of his sonic screwdriver. Yana had already pulled the circuit board and power coupling fully disconnecting everything from the Tardis. For just a second they could do nothing but stare at each other.

“You can’t stop me,” Yana growls, those dark flashing eyes with dangerous and deadly intentions. Age no longer bent him and it was as if he’d been renewed.

“What are you?” Jack breathes, wondering why the Doctor is so afraid. Who was this man?

“I’m the Master, the Last Alpha Time Lord and I shall not bow down to a Mefinline.”

Jack doesn’t understand the last word, but he knows the name. He’s read the Doctor’s records held by Torchwood and UNIT and that name appeared a lot next to his. The Master - insane, cruel and murderous – a Time Lord as different to the Doctor as possible. Before he can say anything the strange alien woman, Chantho shows a spark of life and reaches for her gun. She moves too quickly for Jack to stop her as she shots at the Master, wounding him but Jack dives to save him before he hits the floor. The body is hard and cold in his arms, but something drives him on. He pulls the Master into the Tardis and closes the door. The Master laughs as Jack runs around the Tardis control console activating switches. 

“You can’t stop me. The Mefinline is ready, he shall be mine and nothing can stop me.”

“The Doctor – the Doctor is the Mefinline?” Jack guessed knowing he was correct.

“Yes and he could be yours too.”

Jack pauses looking at the old man with desire burning in his eyes and wonders. To have the Doctor, to actually ‘have’ him. All his dreams could become reality. He’d have the man who’d abandoned him and refused him in the palm of his hand. He doesn’t know exactly what the word means, but he wants the Doctor. He always has and he’s been waiting years to have him. Now that time of waiting was over – it was now time for Jack to take what he wanted.

“Mine?”

“Yes, yours and mine.”

Jack slowly smiles and flicks the last switch to set the Tardis in motion. The Master laughs as all around him golden light spreads and he begins to regenerate.

******

The Doctor finally broke through the security door and into Yana’s Laboratory only to find it deserted. Jack isn’t there and at first he doesn’t understand what has happened. Then he sees him, standing in the Tardis doorway with the Master at his feet. “Jack!” he cries, thankful that his friend has saved the day and hasn’t let the Master escape. However, the look Jack gives him makes him pause. The blue eyes are sharp and hard, nothing of Jack’s good humour was revealed only cold hard want. Then both men vanish as the Tardis door slams shut in his face. 

“Let me in!” the Doctor screams desperately trying to open the door but it’s been deadlocked. “I’m begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!” It’s no use, the door won’t open and to his surprise a sudden golden glow appears in the Tardis windows. He knows what that means, the Master is regenerating. Something happened and now he’s changing. Suddenly as the light dies a voice echoes from inside.

“Now then Doctor....ooo new voice. Hello. Hello! Anyway, why don’t we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me. I don’t think so.”

“I’m asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!” the Doctor begs, banging on the door while fiddling with his screwdriver.  
Martha froze beside him a strange look on her face, “I know that voice!”

“Use my name!” the Master’s yells out from within.

“Master, I’m sorry!”

“Tough!

Something terrible happens, the Doctor hears the time rotor start and he’s been locked outside. Alone and with only a human to help. He doesn’t know what has happened to Jack, is he a prisoner? Why didn’t he help? He bangs on the door, but the materialisation had already begun. With one last ditch effort he points the screwdriver at the Tardis and activates it. Inside sparks blow across the console and smoke burns the air.

“Oh, no you don’t! End of the Universe! Have fun. Bye, Bye!”

The Tardis disappears.

*****

“Fuck!” the new Master cries as he runs around the console. “The bastard has fixed the ordinates! Always so bloody sneaky.”

“You want him to find you don’t you? That’s why I left my Vortex Manipulator behind.”

“Off course, he’ll find me – he always does. He just doesn’t realise why.”

“Tell me what does Mefinline mean?” Jack demands, arms crossed and watching this new Master run around. He’s surprised by the change and the regeneration was amazing to watch. He’s so much younger now, dark blond hair, hard hazel eyes and a very nice build. That isn’t the point however, he promised Jack the Doctor and he wants that promise to be fulfilled.

“Ah, my lovely Mefinline,” the Master giggles flicking more switches before turning to Jack.

“Have you ever known the Doctor to have a sexual relationship with anyone?” Jack’s not sure what to say because that was the one question he did not expect. Yet as he thinks back he cannot remember the Doctor being intimate with anyone and his records never discussed a mate. 

“No, I don’t really know about Rose...he loved her.”

The Master giggles even more at the word – Love. These humans with their silly notions and idealism. He is exploiting that weakness in Jack; he can see the desperate desire in those blue eyes – the pure need to own the other Time Lord.

“We have three sexes on Gallifrey, Jack Harkness. Male, female and Mefinline. A very long time ago our people discovered less and less Mefinline were being born and we had to keep the population going with looming – or cloning as you call it. That is what a Mefinline is – a breeding machine.”

“But – he – she...” Jack gasps staring at the Master in disbelief. He’s insane, Jack decided, but the Master continues.

“Long ago a Mefinline would never be allowed out in public, they would be indentured to a family head and they would be used to expand the family line. The Doctor’s family had but one heir to their titles, the Doctor himself so they hid his real sex from everyone. They lied, but during the War the truth came out. Rassilon indentured him to me, but the bastard escaped before I could claim him and set the end in motion. I ran - I survived because I was going to get what was mine.”

“You want children from him?” Jack gasps in shocked disbelief. “But how – he’s humanoid...”

“Ha, only in shape. We might look like you but we weren’t human. I bet you have never seen a Time Lord cock before either.” Jack blushes a little because he’s always wanted to see one, he’d dreamt of lying with the Doctor, touching his soft skin, taking that hard cock into his mouth and pounding away inside him. It’s all he wants. To his surprise the Master doesn’t even pause, he just tore open his clothing and bore his naked body.

“OOo, nice,” he coos as he looks over his new self – this is a first time for him too. Jack gasps at the sight and his mouth waters. A long cock juts out from a smooth hairless crotch. Heavy balls hang behind it but what surprises Jack is that lovely cock starts to unfurl. There isn’t just one, but two. They move freely as if fully articulated and not just an extension filled with blood. They reach out for him and the Master strokes the straining cocks with his hand. Jack cannot stop himself touching and stroking the strange appendages. He was right, he can feel that the Master has full control over the two tentacles as they twist and grab his hand. They are warm and slick with their own lubrication. Jack moans as he strokes them tugging as they curl around him and he pants with desire. He’s hard just thinking of the Doctor like this.

“The Doctor?” he asks hopefully. Jack might be human but he’s had alien sex before. He’s experienced a lot of differences but this one completely floors him. Two moving tentacles wrap around his hand and he can just imagine them around his cock or inside him.

“The Doctor has the same, but no ball sack. The main difference is that he was two holes. “

“He...has err...a cunt?” Even Jack blushes at the thought.

“Yes, to get him pregnant you have to use both holes, the female vagina and the male anus. My cock would twist inside him and spray semen into a special pouch where he would carry the child.” The Master laughs at the look on Jack’s face. It isn’t one of horror but want. His first impressions were right about his man. Even as Professor Yana he could perfectly see that Jack wanted the Mefinline, had waited for him for years and when offered the chance he jumped at it. 

“I want him back; the Doctor will birth me a new generation of Time Lords. He’ll be my consort, kept naked and ready. I would give him that honour instead of slave if you help me, Jack Harkness. I would be willing to share. You want him, I can smell it all over you. You want him and will do anything to have him.”

“I-I...” Jack stutters for the first time considering what the Master is really saying. 

“You always get what you want don’t you, Jack. Well, you did before the Doctor came along. He takes you in, shows you everything, makes you fall in love with him and then he tosses you aside. You could have him, Jack. You could have power at my side, as my general.”

Jack doesn’t reply but the Master can see the cogs working inside his head – thoughts burning with unreleased desire. He might be fooling himself that he was a good man, working for the good of humanity but underneath that wasn’t true. He worked for his own ends, his own position and he’s kidding himself to think any different. “Has your life really been so great, Jack? You are denied everything - time travel, love, companionship and the one thing you love above all others. You are denied power Jack, you’re a breed above these humans and yet you hide away. You’re immortal, they cannot hurt you and you can have everything you want.”

Jack breathes deep, his face coloured with need and desire. “He won’t leave me,” he whispers as the Master draws close,  
reaching out with hands and cock. He kisses the hot human lips and smiles. 

“He’ll be ours forever,” he promises. 

Jack doesn’t answer with words but with his body. He crushes their mouths together, tasting the alien tongue that fights with his and wondering if the Doctor tasted like this. He holds so tight, feeling the differences, wondering if the Doctor felt the same or was better than this... The Master laughs as they kiss and he rips the clothing from the human’s body, such ridiculous style in any case he thinks. They come together with violence, rutting against each other like animals, but not penetrating. Both are Alpha, the Master would never expect to be mounted while Jack can only think of the one person he wants. Finally they come, smiling as they kiss for the last time before parting. The Tardis time rotor had stopped moving and all was still.

“Come my General, the world will be ours.”

******

“Are you sure this will work?” Martha asked breathlessly. The Future-Kind was banging on the door and they would break through at any moment. The Tardis was gone, but left in her place the Doctor had found Jack’s vortex Manipulator. With relief he picked it up, believing that Jack had left it without the Master’s knowledge so they could escape. He hoped Jack would continue to be okay and he was determined to save him.

“Yes, I get can it to work,” the Doctor replies without really looking at her. The device had been burnt out many years ago but he’s a Time Lord and he knows what to do. “Grab my arm, and I’m sorry but this is going to hurt.”

With a flash, Martha and the Doctor disappear.

“Oh my head!” Martha cries as she’s thrown to the ground in a small dirty alley. Beside her the Doctor is bent over rubbing his stomach.

“Yeah, time travel without a capsule – it’s a killer!” He swallows back the bile and helps the young human to her feet. She smiles and looks around. 

“Are we?” she asks in wonder taking in her surroundings. The Doctor follows and smiles.

“Yep, I do believe I did. Early 21st century with any luck not far from the time we left. That’s the joy of being a Time Lord you don’t mix up dates.” Martha laughs and walks out into the street. It’s a main shopping area and she recognises it as a small centre in London. Around them are people walking, carrying shopping as they rush from one store to the next. Every perfectly normal.

“So how do we find Jack and the Master,” Martha begins getting back to the seriousness of the situation. “They could be anywhere.”

“No, he’s here. Trust me.”

“Well, we could report a description of Professor Yana...”

“No, that’s no good he’s regenerated. It means he’s changed his face, voice, body, everything. You heard that voice – it didn’t sound like Yana.”

“No,” Martha replies surprised by the whole concept of Regeneration but the voice caught her off guard. She knew that voice. She just couldn’t place it and it was driving her nuts. She’d heard it so many times over the last year, she’d grown sick of hearing it. And yet... “Oh, we missed the election.” She said suddenly as she looked around and spotted an electrical shop with TV’s in the window. The date on Sky news was clearly seen, the Doctor hadn’t got the timing exactly right, they had missed a day...

“Doctor!” she cried in horror. “That voice – I knew that voice, because it was all over the news during the run up to the elections!”  
“What?” the Doctor gasps turning to look at what she had seen. At that moment, the picture changes from the news anchor to a shot of man and woman walking down the stairs surrounded by reporters and camera flashes. The bottom of the screen read; “Newly elected Harold Saxon returns from visiting Queen.”

“He’s the Prime Minister!” The Doctor gasps unable to believe his eyes. He knows it is him, he can see it in those eyes – no matter how much the face changes he knows those eyes. Those eyes had been burned into his memory for all eternity. They could change colour, he could change his face but the Doctor always knew him. No matter what a Mefinline knew their master.

*****

The Master sat in the comfortable office chair and removed his gas mask. From a side entrance a door opened and Captain Jack Harkness appeared. No longer was he dressed in his WWII uniform but a modern military one demoting him as a General in the army. He looked around the cabinet room and frowned. 

“Was it really necessary to kill all of them?”

“They were a load of traitors!” the Master proclaimed and then laughed. He’d never had so much fun. “They would have turned on us too.” Jack only nodded knowing that he would not win this argument. They were so close now – so close to the end game that he could nearly taste it. 

“The Doctor?” the Master asks with a grin.

“Arrived in London only moments ago, via Vortex manipulator.”

“I knew he’d get it to work, just in time too.”

“Are you sure he’ll come...”

“Yes, Jack. I know he’ll come.”

Jack sighed and pushed aside one of the dead bodies to sit down. “I have arranged for your press conference. The Tardis is ready, the Doctor is being watched and he’s moving towards Martha’s home. The Jones family are all under surveillance.”

“You do me proud Jack, soon the crowning jewel of our new empire will be here.”

“Why are you so sure he’ll be willing carry your child?”

“Jack, he is Mefinline, it’s in his DNA to want to bare children. He’s empty without it and he doesn’t even know why. You’ll see Jack I promise.”

****

The Doctor and Martha ran from the abandoned car across the road, where they hid in a small alley beside a row of estate shops. They breathed deeply, waiting still fearful that they had been followed but thankfully no one appeared to have discovered them at this time. For now they had given their pursuers the slip but they had been very determined to capture them which worried the Doctor. Just what was the Master planning? So far Martha’s flat had been destroyed; her car and her family had been taken into custody. It did not look good for either of them. What worried the Doctor was that he’d not seen Jack anywhere and he was becoming increasingly concerned. Was he a prisoner? Dead? Was that even possible?

Suddenly they both jumped as Martha’s phone starts to ring. “Should we answer it?” She asked him. 

For a moment he wasn’t sure if they could be traced but he had a sneaky suspicion just who wanted to speak to them. He had never been able to resist gloating.

“Hello Doctor!”

“Master.”

“You see my speech on TV? I’m bringing the earth into a new century!”

“What are you planning?”

“Planning? I want the earth to meet the rest of the universe...oh, okay. I really don’t care about the earth. I’m planning something big and I think you’d better come and stop me.”

“Why? What have you done to Jack?”

“Jack, Jacky Jack,” the Master laughs on the end of the phone and the Doctor has a cold feeling. “Let’s not discuss Jack, my dear Doctor. Let us discuss you.”

“There is nothing to discuss...”

“Oh but there is. You ran away from me Doctor, that was naughty and you will have to be punished.”

“I’m not yours...”

“I HAVEN’T FINISHED TALKING!” The bellow from the other end of the phone silenced the Doctor completely leaving him feeling almost shaky and afraid. He fought back the terrified emotion, refusing to be brought under by the Master.

“You were promised to my family, Doctor. The President himself promised you to me, you will bring about a new Time Lord Empire.”

“Never,” the Doctor hissed. “I’ll never obey you. I’ll stop you Master, just you wait.”

The Doctor cut the phone conversation and threw the phone out into the road. He was so angry and hurt. He refused to talk to Martha, just started walking in the opposite direction wondering what the hell he was going to do.

****

“He didn’t take that well,” Jack commented as he put down the extra headset aside and looked at the Master. 

“No, but you heard him. He obeyed me when I told him to stop talking. The bond is still there that was started on Gallifrey.”

“Now all we need for him is to follow you.”

“Don’t worry about that Jack. He’ll come.”

*****

The Doctor and Martha stood on the flight deck of the Valiant unnoticed and hidden from sight. The perception filter the Doctor had designed from the Tardis keys worked like a charm. Humans ignored them and they had managed to teleport above this secret UNIT facility where the Master promised to bring in a new age for humanity. The Doctor knew from past experience that could be nothing good.

They had already found the Tardis and he understood what the Master had done to her. He’d built himself a paradox machine. Why, the Doctor wasn’t sure. They had also searched for Jack, but of the immortal there was no sign. The Doctor feared for his freedom and his life. However at this moment, the Master was the biggest threat. He needed to be stopped and soon. They had made their way to the control centre of the Valiant, waiting for just the right moment. President Elect of the USA Winters had started to speak, to introduce the new step in evolution – first contact. It was then that the sphere’s appeared and the Master was revealed. To the Doctor’s horror the President was killed and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His priority had to be the Master.

“Martha, I’m going to get the Master, be ready. I’ll put this key over his head...” The Doctor paused sensing something very wrong. That feeling of a fixed point – Jack was here. He looked around but there was no sign of him. Where was he?  
Suddenly things started moving, the guards surrounded the VIP’s and the Doctor knew it was now or never. He ran across the room, removing his key but before he even reached the Master two men grab him. Martha tries next but she gets no further. The Master turns and laughs, pulling out a long thin device which blasts a deadly laser, scorching the floor before Martha. She looks at the Doctor and knows what she has to do. The Doctor has already given her the Vortex Manipulator, set and ready along with instructions should all else fail. She presses the button and vanishes.

“Martha,” the Doctor cried, knowing his friend had escaped the valiant but he feared for her on the earth below. The Waves of Toclafane were killing to ensure the takeover was a bloody one. He feared also for himself and what would happen to him. He would never bow down before the Master, never be his slave or bed warmer.

“Ahh, Doctor,” the Master comments standing before him with a wide manic grin. He looked up at him with tearful eyes not ashamed that he wept for his brave friend and the loss of Earth.

“Why?”

“Because,” the Master replied and then turned away. “Now back to business, oh yes – sorry world this is not going to be nice. Kinda the end of the world thing – well your world. There will be a new order, a new empire! Tocaflane step out into your new world and oh...Err.. .yes take out 10 percent of the population.”

“NO!” the Doctor screamed but he was held back unable to prevent the shiny spheres descending. The Paradox machine was active, the Master had won and the Toclafane was killing across the world. 

*****

When the Doctor awoke he wasn’t entirely sure where he was. He remembered being on the flight deck, screaming for the Master to have mercy but then everything went black. There was a strange chemical residue taste on his tongue so he could safely assume he’d been sedated. He was thankful really he didn’t have to watch any more or hear the screams of the dying across the airwaves. He’d failed and the cost had been high. And where was his poor Martha alone on a hostile world with no one to help her.

“Hello Doctor.”

The Doctor jumped at the sound of the voice and twisted around surprised to find himself on a medical bed in the centre of an empty room. The voice came from one dark corner and he almost didn’t believe it.

“Jack? Oh Jack!” he cried, suddenly overjoyed that at least one of his friends was safe. He tried to sit up but was held back by chains attached to the bed. To his surprise each wrists was encircled with golden cuffs with heavy engraving. They were attached to the bed meaning he couldn’t escape. He didn’t understand their significance and looked around, straining his neck to see Jack.

“Help me, we need to stop the Master, we need...”

“Doctor, everything will be okay,” Jack tells him calmly, walking forward and standing beside the bed. He holds up a hand, calling for calm but the action leaves a dead feeling inside the Doctor. Something is different with Jack, he can see it.

“Help me get free...”

“I can’t.”

“What?” The Doctor paused in his attempt to pull free and looked up into Jack’s face. The dark look confused him; there was no worry or concern reflected in Jack’s eyes as if he was just where he wanted to be. “Jack, the Master...”

“I know Doctor, I helped.”

“Oh please, Jack no,” the Doctor wept staring at the other man with disbelief and shock. He couldn’t! Please not Jack, not Jack - he begged. Before he could speak another door opened and the Master entered followed by a group of bodyguards along with a couple of medical staff. He nodded at Jack, who stepped away from the Doctor who continued to gaze at him with confused horror.

“Mefinline, you are to be claimed. Your value will be accessed and if proved honourable and pure you will be named Consort. You will honour the house of the Master.”

“No,” the Doctor snarled tugging at his chains with much more force. “I am a Time Lord; I will never submit to you, I’ll kill you first – again!”

“Strip him,” the Master ordered as both the guards and medical staff approached the struggling man. They pulled him flat while the medical specialists started to either pull or cut away his clothing. 

“No! Please!” he cried, struggling as hard as he could but unable to throw of both the chains and the strong soldiers. Finally, piece by piece he was stripped bare, his naked body revealed to all. Another doctor entered the room, bringing with him some stirrups used for pregnant women that were positioned at the end of the bed. The Doctor’s legs were pulled and twisted until he was strapped still within them. He was positioned at the edge of the bed, his backside just resting on the ledge. His legs were pushed up and apart opening him to view. 

“Oh lovely,” the Master cried, his hands stroking down the Doctor’s thigh to reach his naked groin. “See Jack, isn’t he pretty.”

Another set of hands, human ones this time touched the Doctor’s leg and he cried out again. He couldn’t believe that Jack would do this, would betray him like this. 

“Now, let us see if you kept yourself pure Mefinline.” The Master stroked over the Doctor’s groin, moving the flaccid and twisted cock out of the way before travelling further down. Two fingers pressed against the tight opening of the Doctor’s female channel, his fingers sliding in and then he breathed out in delight.

“The barrier is still intact!” He quickly withdrew his hand and touched the Doctor’s anus, searching for the second internal channel leading to his womb. “Again! Oh Doctor, you bless my house with your gift. Untouched and pure as you are. Your offspring will certainly be strong.”

“No! You will never have me!” the Doctor screamed, flustered and embarrassed with his position and public humiliation. 

“Ah, but Rassilon already indentured you to my house Doctor. You will be the start of a new race of Time Lord’s. True Time Lords born of a Mefinline and not the loom.”

“Never!” the Doctor bellowed in rage, struggling even more but it was useless. He cried out with anger, fury and humiliation as the Master stroked his twin cocks to hardness. Both tentacles betrayed him, becoming erect as they twisted around the Master’s fingers. He’d never felt like this before. His family had always told him of the shame of the Mefinline, to be born for nothing but breeding. He’d been taught to deny his body’s responses and for years he’d done just that. He refused to be reduced to the status of slave.

“You will be my consort Doctor, the mother of a new glorious empire.”

“Never!” the Doctor cried out again but slowly his struggles were weakening. His body was responding to an Alpha’s touch, his arousal increasing as the tentacle like cocks were wrapped tight around the Master’s fingers. He wanted to cry out, hurt that the vow he’d given his father was being broken. He promised to never let anyone or even himself touch his sexual organs. They were impure, disgusting and not worthy of the Doctor’s house. Tears burned his eyes as the Master released one hand from fondling his cocks to stroke down the smooth soft skin below, were in a male the ball sack would be but because of his sex there was instead a vulva. A thick finger pushed inside stroking the soaked channel.

“I’m going to take you, claim you for my house. In front of witnesses you are indentured to me and whatever child comes from this union will be recognised as my heir.”

“No! Fuck yo---“ 

It was Jack’s hands that wrapped around his face and secured a ball gag into his mouth. He tried to bite and scream but Jack was too adept and quick.

“You will have a personal bodyguard, my Mefinline. My honoured General will be your protector. You’ll never be alone again.”  
The Doctor’s eyes widen in fear and shock looking at Jack and realising he was the price for Jack’s commitment to the Master’s cause. The Immortal wanted him, the Doctor had always known that, but he had been denying his sexuality all his life and just couldn’t give in to Jack’s desires. He should have handled the whole situation with Jack differently; he accepted he had been at fault. He’d left Jack behind after the Game Station, had abandoned and hurt him so deeply never once explained his motivations or fears. His eyes filled with tears knowing his mistake.

“You should be happy, pretty,” the Master cooed. “If you were impure I would have had this televised for the whole world to see that you are mine.” He kissed the wet cheek feeling the tension in the Doctor’s jaw. He snarled and fought, pulled and tugged but it did nothing. Very slowly something else was taking over him. A powerful need and desire that increased as the Master teased him awakening unknown sensations and reactions inside his body.

There was a pause as the Alpha Male unzipped his trousers, freed the writhing cock and pressed forward. The Doctor was positioned perfectly for him with his long legs parted and held aside. He continued to work on the Mefinline’s twin cock, watching the Doctor try and fight the little thrusts his hips made automatically. Maybe this was why he’d always been obsessed with the Doctor. In ancient times, his people went to war over an unclaimed Mefinline, and he’d fought so hard to get his prize. His beloved prize – his untouched Mefinline and the Mother of his new family. 

The Master’s twin cock was erect and the tentacles writhed as they reached out for the Doctor’s holes. They wasted no time; first one pressed and squirmed its way into the female passage, pushing and stretching as it went until it hit the barrier. With one harsh shove it broke though, releasing a rush of blood, lubricating its way. The Doctor screamed into the gag his whole body tensing as the first cock settled fully within him. It felt alien and wrong, wriggling within the tight passage until it was fully inserted. He had expected to feel sick or have more pain, but when the initial burn had past his body was reacting in a way he’d not experienced. The female channel muscles contracted and fluttered around the hard length, pulling it in deeper, making his hips thrust to get more.

“See Doctor, you body knows how to respond,” the Master told him as he started to insert the second tentacle. This time the passage was much tighter and it had to twist upwards until it reached the womb channel and not the colon. The second barrier was breeched, though it was much smaller and hurt less. The Master pressed his body to the Doctor’s, both cocks fully inserted and buried deep inside his property. The Doctor gasped and writhed on the bed, any thought of escape long since burned from his system. His inexperienced body was flooded with hormones and endorphins, and even as he tried to deny it pleasure burnt within him. His body arched trying to get the Master deeper; he wanted him to touch that special place even though he’d never known what it was before now. He wanted to feel the sperm be released into his empty womb and it made the Doctor weep even more with his elevated desires.

The Master thrust a little, moving so his sack was completely pressed against the Doctor’s sexual organs. His cocks stretched and reached until finally they touched, meeting within the womb and released their load. The Doctor screamed once again, not in pain or humiliation but pure pleasure as the Master filled him. The Doctor’s cock spasmed around the Master’s hand, tightening and flexing as they reached orgasm. More sticky lubricant was released filled with the scent of musk and sandalwood. 

The Master’s reached across the bound man and touched his wet fingers to his forehead. Contact was made so easily with the Doctor’s mind overloaded with previously unknown pleasure. He couldn’t understand what he was feeling - what burnt through him like an all consuming fire or how to deal with it. The Master was surprised by the Doctor’s misconceptions of his sex but now was not the time for sharing. He had to make the Tenure bond, joining his mind to the Doctor will ensure the creation of life. Time Lord Children needed not only genetic data provided by the parents, but also a spark of their essence too. With the bond in place the Doctor could only bare his children since he left a piece of himself within his Mefinline. Finally it was finished. He’d joined and bonded to the last Time Lord Mefinline, his child would be brought to fruition and the Doctor was his. He withdrew, leaving the Doctor’s mind within burning passion along with a gentle suggestion. The request to sleep was quickly accepted as the Doctor’s mind crashed after the onslaught of emotions and feelings never before experienced. Finally he slept.

“He’s so beautiful,” Jack commented as he watched the Doctor’s eyes close but his body still shuddered with pleasurable aftershocks. 

“Yes, he’s mine,” the Master snarled feeling a hint of jealously. He was carefully withdrawing from his consort’s body and wiped himself clean on a towel offered by the medical staff. He put his clothing straight, gave the Doctor’s wet crotch a stroke before turning to Jack.

“He is your responsibility, Harkness. You will watch over him, guard him and protect him – even from himself. The future of the Time Lord race is already within him. Anything happens to that I will find a way to kill you.” The Master glared into the Human’s blue eyes and smiled at the desire he finds there. Jack wants the Doctor so much that he’ll give up anything. Even the earth. He has found the perfect protector for his consort, one who was unable to die but the greatest advantage was that he was already in love with him.

“I vow it, I will protect him always,” Jack promises as he gives the Master a little bow. All this time he’d been waiting for the Doctor, nearly 150 years of waiting, but now he was within his grasp. Always to be his – to be protected and loved with every breath Jack gave. Nothing else could give him more joy. Everything else was unimportant. The Earth would find a new destiny under Time Lord rule, they will be within a greater empire. And he – he would have his heart’s desire.

“I leave him in your care, General. I have a world to rule.”

With that proclamation the Master leaves, followed by his most loyal guards leaving behind only Jack and the Medical staff.

“Sir, shall we clean...”

“No, you don’t touch him,” Jack snarled at the human who offered. He moved over to the sleeping Mefinline, unbound him and lifted the lithe form into his arms. The Doctor was his to protect and love for all eternity.

*****  
The Doctor awoke with a start, frightened and aching. He sat up and looked around the darkened room, reaching out for the Tardis but she was absent from his mind. He took a deep breath, relieved to discover that the ball gag has been removed but his jaw still ached. The room was dark but there was enough light that he discovered he’d been placed into the centre of a very large luxurious bed. There were satin sheets, fluffy pillows and warm thick blankets tucked around him keeping him and safe. He lifted his hand to rub his face and suddenly noticed the bracelet secured to his wrist, at the sight memories of his imprisonment and joining with the Master flooded his mind. He shuddered pushing them aside along with the sudden arousal that caused him to become erect. Instead he turned his attention to the engraving, finding the words in his own language and it proclaimed him the Master’s consort and Mefinline. Well, he thought that was better than concubine. ..

A sob rose in his chest but he pushed it aside. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart, he needed to escape. He quickly discovered as he pushed the covers aside that all four limbs had the same fine metal worked manacles and on his ankles, small bells were attached. The Doctor snarled angry now and feeling degraded. He pushed himself up and was about to stand when a pain blossomed from his groin right into his belly. He cried out in surprise and fell back onto the bed.

“You are going to be sore after conception.”

The Doctor jumped as Jack appeared from the darkness, dressed in simple jeans and top without his uniform.  
“What have you done?!” the Doctor cried unable to believe that Jack could betray him and the earth to this extent.  
“I’ve done what you wanted, Doc. I’ve saved the Earth. It will become the home to a new empire that will reach across the universe. No-one will ever threaten the human race again; they will be under the protection of...”

“Shut up!” the Doctor screamed back in disgust. “What has he done to you?” Tears burnt his eyes as he considered all those people who’d died this day the Master took control. How could Jack say he’d saved them?

“Nothing, but shown me the truth. Humanity needs a leading hand and at the moment it will be his. You are not without power Doctor; you are his consort and can ensure the merciful treatment of the human race. There will be no more wars Doctor, for the first time this world will experience peace.”

“Peace because they are enslaved and hypnotised!” the Doctor snarled back and then moaned again clutching his stomach.  
“Enough of this talk it’s upsetting you. Here let me...”

“Don’t you dare touch me!” the Doctor yelled as Jack approached the bed. He cried out again as the pain flared deeper with his sharp movement.

“I’m your protector Doctor, nothing will hurt you. You need never fear for anything. Your body is the temple...”

“Get out! GET OUT!” the Doctor bellowed, throwing whatever he could find at Jack. Finally the human realised that there would be no reasoning with the Doctor, something will have to be done to change that.

*****

“You’ve misbehaved,” a gentle voice spoke into the Doctor’s ear and he jumped awake. He tried to move but found he’d been bound by the manacles on his wrists and ankles to the bed. He struggled knowing there was no escape until a hand touched him. Pleasure burned through his body and he sighed with relief. It was only fear that stopped him being lost to the Master’s touch, forcing him to push aside his needs and desires. He couldn’t let himself be lost to his nature.

“What—“he tried to speak but the moans inside his chest burst out instead as the Master stroked his smooth chest.

“Did you know the Mefinline have heightened pleasure responses? Your skin is very sensitive; the smallest touch awakens the nerves and sends waves of delight though your system. I only have to touch you and you’ll spread your legs. You were made for this Doctor, made to writhe on my cock so deep inside you.”

“N-no,” the Doctor tried again but words were once again lost inside the moans which increased in volume as the Master’s touch moved down to his groin, wrapping a hand into his writhing cocks. He should be able to control his body, to stop it responding like this but the Doctor was defenceless. From a simple touch he was aroused and desperately wanted more. Wanting the Master deep inside him, fucking him open.... The Doctor cried out in frustration as his whole body built to an orgasmic high and he came.

“See you’re so pretty, my Mefinline.” The Master’s hand returned to his belly and he stroked the soft skin. “You make me proud, there is life within you. In six months you’ll be fulfilled Doctor, you’ll have something you have never experienced and you will never want to leave me. This is what you are and denying it won’t help you.”

“I belong to no-one...”

“You’re body says differently. Learn what you are Doctor, understand your nature.” The Master kisses his forehead again before he slides from the bed.

“Oh and I’ve also ensured you will obey your Protector. Jack must be able to care for you.”

“What?” the Doctor gasped suddenly terrified about what the Master had done to him. Cold dread filled him as his senses felt something tighten around his throat. A metal collar was wrapped around his neck and it was beginning to cut off his air supply. He struggled uselessly on the bed until finally it loosened and he could take deep desperate breathes of air.

“It wasn’t the best method, but I cannot risk damaging your body with implants. This way you misbehave you will pass out before any damage is done to the child within you. Listen to your protector Doctor and it will be removed.”

With that the Master takes his leave, walking away from the angry and bound Doctor. Tears burn his eyes but he cannot hold them back. He’s a slave, imprisoned by the last Time Lord and expected to obey Jack. A man he trusted and was betrayed by. His tears weren’t only for himself, but for the life within him. He tried to deny it, deny that his body could do this to him. Slowly however, he was beginning to feel the small changes taking place within him along with the feelings of warmth and joy that if he allowed could fill his complete being. This would not happen to him, he decided. He refused to submit to the Master. Refused for his body to betray him. And refused to respond to either of them.

“Look at you,” a voice breathed beside the bed and the Doctor turned his wet face to his betrayer. 

Jack could only stare at the body spread across the bed. Nothing was so beautiful. The long limbs, the strong muscles, the beautiful twisted cock and that beloved face. Relaxed the twin tentacles curled together and looked like any normal human appendage. Erect they had a life of their own. Jack wanted so much to touch but he held back. The Doctor was still so very fragile, he had to be cherished and loved then he’d asked to be touched. Then he’ll see just how deep Jack’s love for him truly is.

“Would you like a bath, the Master said it would help with the stomach cramps,” Jack suggested tearing his eyes away from the body to look into the tearful eyes. The Doctor paused, opened his mouth but then closed it again. He did ache and a bath would release him from his bonds. Finally he nodded in agreement, shuddering as Jack smiled and unchained him. The Doctor gasped in surprise as Jack lifted him bodily into his arms. He wished to complain but the sensation of Jack’s warm, his skin against his felt nice – no, better than nice, it made him feel alive. Everywhere he was touched a sweet tingling sensation followed. In the end the Doctor held his silence allowing Jack to hold him close and carry him into the bathroom. The Doctor told himself it was purely because his stomach did ache, and it meant he’d get into the hot water quicker. He tried not to think about Jack, how his skin felt against him – the heat, the silkiness, the pure warmth of emotion that showed in every action...  
He groaned as Jack slid him into the large double tub and the wonderful heat from the water caressed his body like a healing balm. He was just about to close his eyes when to his horror; Jack stood beside him and stripped of his clothing. Jack was going to join him! He told himself to look away as the human’s body was revealed but curiosity won out, along with a throbbing heat that spread from low in his stomach. He had to see what Jack looked like – it wasn’t that he was naive about human biology but when Jack’s thick human cock was revealed to him, he swallowed nervously. To his shame his mouth watered at the sight, the lovely wide length would surely fill either passage to the limit. He wondered if Jack would feel bigger in his cunt or his ass....Jack was smiling at him as though he knew his thoughts, but did nothing more than climb into the bath behind him and held out a sponge. 

“Jack...I...” The Doctor began but the words choked him because what he really wanted to say was – Jack, I want you...

“You’re hurting Doc, you must be tired too. Let me do this and then you can rest. Tomorrow the pain will be gone.”

He wanted to argue but Jack’s eyes were so bright and honest, so worshipful that he could only nod. Jack washed him gently, carefully and with great consideration. He really wanted to be angry with him, to push him away but couldn’t. To his astonishment he was finding the experience incredibly erotic. Jack was so warm against his back, his touch so gentle and soon all his aches faded away. His body relaxed into the humans, almost cuddling and as they touched tiny pleasurable shivers shot threw his every nerve. The Doctor choked back a sob when he realised that Jack was touching him as though he was something treasured. The gentle caress was almost worshipping him. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the reality of Jack’s emotions but the gentle touch echoed throughout his body. His skin was quickly becoming hyper-sensitised so that every brush of skin on skin made his channel flutter with desire. His arousal was building and at first he didn’t understand what it was he needed exactly. It was as if his sexual organs had becomes suddenly alive and his body released huge amounts of pheromones, hormones and adrenaline. Deep inside he throbbed – he was so wet that he could feel the heat between his legs. It itched, throbbed and oh, he needed...he wanted...

“Jack...” he gasped pulling the human hand between his legs, his mind not even understand what his body wanted. He wanted something, anything to touch him – to fill him. Jack responded instantly to his cry of need, pulling him into his lap and resting his head on his shoulder. The Doctor moaned with delight, the powerful body cradling him, warm and firm against his back. He arched, spreading his legs as the firm fingers stroked down his belly. His cock was erect, searching and reaching for the nearest treat. Strong fingers entwined with the tentacles, wrapping around them and gently tugging. The Doctor groaned with pleasure but he needed more – he was so empty!

“More,” he pleaded, loving the fingers on his cock but desperate for something else – a deeper connection maybe? His mind didn’t know what it was until Jack’s other hand reached between his legs. A large warm finger touched his aching channel and he whined loudly knowing Jack had discovered the problem. Jack stroked the outer lips of his sex, stroking the puffy skin swollen with arousal. He was determined to take it slowly letting the Doctor set the pace and making the first moves. He kept up the gentle teasing of cock and channel, loving the Doctor’s little grunts and whines as he began to figure out just what his body was demanding. Jack knew these experiences were all new to his lover and was willing to be there every step of the way as the Doctor made these discoveries. In truth, he’d never seen anything so beautiful as his beloved’s first steps into understanding his sexuality. The Master had been right about how the Doctor had been told and believed a whole load of bullshit misconceptions about his nature. He never knew what it was like to be pleasured or share love in this physical manner. Jack was quickly brought back to the present when the Doctor gave a loud annoyed grunt and flung his legs out so that they hung outside the bath -stretching his legs wide. He moaned as the itching calmed a little as he was fully exposed, but became even better when Jack’s hand cupped him deeply. Jack understood his need and pulled the Doctor’s hand away before returning his own fingers to his aching sex. Without warning he pushed two fingers into the scorching channel, gasping with the Doctor as he howled with delight. The Time Lord’s body spasmed with his orgasm and his muscles clenched painfully around Jack’s fingers.

The Doctor’s mind was lost within a sea of burning light, his body alight with desire and pleasure and he could do nothing to stop it. He was beginning to realise that he actually didn’t want to stop it. He wanted to be touched, taken, owned. All his life, over nine hundred years he’d been untouched and so alone. He couldn’t hold it back; his body had been denied for too long that it refused to obey him. His resistance was quickly failing and the truth was his feelings could no longer be denied. His body didn’t want to fight Jack and truthfully neither did his mind. He was just so tired of being alone; of losing everything he wanted and loved. 

“Oh Jack! What are you doing to me?” he whispered as Jack started to thrust his two fingers into the Doctor’s cunt.  
“Loving you,” Jack answered back kissing his face and lips and where ever he could reach. For the first time the Doctor didn’t want to end this. He felt Jack’s hard length behind him, pressing up against his back and he knew what he really wanted next.  
“In me,” he pleaded.

Jack was surprised but he wasted no time obeying the Doctor’s plea. He wanted to fulfil his lover in every way and give him everything he wished for. Jack lifted the Doctor from the bath, laughing as he whined with frustration as the thrusting fingers were removed. A towel was thrown across the floor and the Doctor found himself on his hands and knees. A large digit pressed against his anus, and slid inside on the liquid he produced from his womb. Jack could feel the differences in biology and knew he wouldn’t be able to enter that second passage that the Master’s cock could articulate into. Unfortunately his human cock couldn’t bend that way but he could take his lover in the human position. Apart from the secondary passage the anus was just like another male. He also noted the lovely whines the Doctor made when his stretching fingers brushed against the womb passage internally. He hoped that his cock would make it feel even better since the Doctor didn’t have a prostate gland.

He lined his cock up against the clenching muscle and slowly pushed forward. The Doctor howled his body orgasming as Jack entered him. He collapsed onto his chest, allowing Jack to move deeper within and then he started thrusting. The Doctor had never experienced this in his life. It was amazing. The hard human cock, thicker than a Time Lord, stretched him open so wide and with every thrust it caught against his internal channel. Pleasure burned with each movement over that extra sensitive place and he couldn’t stop crying out each time Jack thrust within him. Jack’s hands moved from holding his hips down between his legs wanting to bring his lover more delight. One hand entangled within his writhing cocks, the second pushed two fingers into the dripping cunt. The Doctor howled again his body alive with raging, burning pleasure as every sensation exploded within him and he came a third and then fourth time with a loud sob.

“Jack! Jack!” he cried unable to stand any more, it was too much. Orgasm five and six quickly followed and the pleasure became so intense that he actually feared his brain would explode. The sensations, the emotions – all of it was overwhelming him, until everything went dark and he passed out. 

Jack came within him, spurting his hot semen into the pulsating channel. It was so tight, so hot that he couldn’t move and dropped his head to rest on the Doctor’s curled back. He’d never experienced sex that was so completely overpowering. He loved the man below him – his mind and everything else but he was quickly learning that his alien body had been perfectly designed. He loved the tight ass, the slick cunt and the writhing cock tentacles. The Master was right the Mefinline were the perfect sexual creatures and it was an experience you would kill for. The Doctor responded amazingly well to his touch, the reactions so truthful and unrestrained. He felt his cock throb with renew desire, but slowly withdrew from the unconscious man and took him into his arms. The Doctor was his, his to love and protect. He stroked the soft planes of the Doctor’s stomach and smiled. Soon he’ll have that family he'd always wanted.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor continues to learn about his sexuality while Jack gives him lots of help.

The Doctor awoke to the feeling of warm human arms around him. He was naked and he had the most wonderful ache deep down inside...

“Oh-Oh,” he cried shoving the warm arm away from him and falling from the bed with his agitation. “Ow!”

“You really are ungainly at times,” Jack laughed leaning over the side and peering down at the Doctor sprawled on the floor with only a sheet covering his modesty. 

“You! We!”

“I do hope you are treating my consort with respect, General.”

Both turned and beheld the Master as he walked into the bedroom carrying a pile of old books. He smiled at the Doctor and offered a hand helping him to his feet. The Doctor blushed brightly feeling uncharacteristically shy around the Alpha Time Lord male. He was quickly discovering the very presence of the Master turned him on – something that he found confusing and a little shameful.

“You are well?”

“Er...Yes,” the Doctor replied blushing an even brighter red. He felt uncomfortable in the Master’s presence as the heat between his legs increased. 

“I can smell you,” the Master purred, pressing into his side and trying to pull away the sheet. “You’re hot for me.”

“I-I...” The words would not come, the anger and embarrassment he felt fled with his arousal leaving him hot and needy. He rubbed his legs together feeling the wetness dripping from his passage as it throbbed insistently. The Master didn’t say any more, just pushed him back until he fell back sprawled across the bed. Jack moved to the side, giving the Master room as the Doctor was pushed down. The Master laughed, pushing his legs apart, and then spreading them as his fingers quickly found the dripping cunt. He pushed two inside immediately and received a whine of pleasure from the Doctor. There was no restrain in his body today, his limbs were flung wide and he arched into the Master’s touch begging for more.

“Can you feel that? You’re body wants me.” The Doctor only moaned his reply, unable to control what he was feeling and the sensations running through his system. His internal muscles was clenching with need wanting something inside him – something to fill him so he wasn’t so empty.

“Humans call it fucking - they like a lot of thrusting and friction. They like to hold off as long as they can. I believe that will be a very nice sensation for you.” The Master was speaking filth and the Doctor was mortified but his body didn’t obey his mind. The words only enflamed his desire and he could only think about a nice thick cock thrusting inside him and driving him to blissful orgasm. The Master moved his fingers roughly, pushing three of them in and out of the dripping channel feeling the effects of his words. The Doctor whined, his hips pushing up trying to get those fingers deeper inside him. He wanted to beg and plead but he only just managed to clench his jaw and not allow those traitorous sounds past his lips.

“Did you take Jack’s cock inside that little back passage of yours, fucking you open?” The Doctor had to close his eyes as the image of Jack next to him filled his mind and he’d seen that lovely human cock was erect again ready to take him.

“Yesss,” the Doctor hissed unable to force the words back. He was reaching for someone-anyone as the passion built inside his body.

“You want that?”

“Yes! Please!”

The Doctors hips were moving with their own type of dance, trying to get the Master deeper, to get friction - anything! He didn’t notice the look pass between the two men but soon he was being manhandled again. He was turned onto his side; Jack’s fingers found his hole and quickly pressed inside. He didn’t need much stretching, it was only hours before that Jack was last there. Jack slotted his body against the Doctor’s back, held his dick steady and guided it into the tight heat. The Doctor cried out his body spasming as he came for the second time. Jack wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as he kissed his neck and shoulders. The Doctor’s whole body trembled in his arms but he could tell it wasn’t from fear but pure unrestrained desire. The Master saw it too so quickly stripped off and lay beside his mate. He lifted the Doctor’s leg, holding it open over his shoulder and stroked his writing cocks. The two cocks split apart as he became erect and one pushed into the slick cunt. The Doctor cried out pulling him closer, wanting more. The Master’s second tentacle moved down to the second hole and pressed in with Jack’s pushing inside. All three cried out with the joining as the Master’s cock entwined within. They held still a moment until finally Jack started moving thrusting deep into the very tight passage. Time Lord’s didn’t need all the thrusting, the twin cocks could reach inside and orgasm by just entwining inside the womb, but it could be just pleasurable.

They both started to thrust - human and Time lord, holding the Mefinline between them as he panted and cried out in bliss. Jack’s hands stroked the Doctor’s writhing cocks, wrapping them around his fingers and holding tight. The Master kissed and rubbed while Jack fucked into his back passage. Soon it became too much for all of them and they came again, the Doctor collapsing between them fully stated. A perfect ache spread throughout his body leaving every nerve ending tingling and giving him the feeling of completion.

“I hate you,” he hissed when his body finally became his own.

“You don’t my love; your body speaks for you.” The Doctor ground his teeth together but didn’t reply as the Master withdrew then started to dress. “I’ve brought you some books. Whatever lies your family told you about the Mefinline wasn’t true. They were treasured by our people, but when fewer and fewer were born Rassilon had to find a new way for us to procreate. He used the Looms and spread propaganda to ensure his people would use them and not go to war over a Mefinline. There are books here about how to pleasure you, I’ve read that one.” The Master grins and he gives the Doctor’s body another look over. “You should read it to. It might suggest some toys you might like.” He laughed at the Doctor’s mortified look but then bent over kissing his lips with surprising affection.

“Rest my Consort,” he whispered before leaving an uncomfortable silence between the Doctor and Jack. 

Jack stroked down the Doctor’s spine before pulling away and walking into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and the Doctor relaxed back onto the bed alone at last. He wanted to scream and cry, not understanding what the hell was happening to him. He’d never thought about sex before and certainly not like this. His family had trained him to ignore the urges, to never touch his sexual organs or reveal to anyone what he was. Now touching was all he could think about. He ached and itched and burnt. All his thoughts centred on Jack naked and aroused – Jack and his wonderful human cock...

The shower was still running so the Doctor slowly slid his hand down his body, past his reaching cocks until he stroked the throbbing passage. He could already feel the damp heat and the infernal itching. He stroked the outer lips, feeling how swollen they were with blood and arousal. He moved further down, a long finger touching the edges and then sinking inside. He moaned loudly as his whole body shivered with pleasure. There was a little nub hidden within his opening where he rubbed against and it felt unbelievable. He didn’t have the words as his body jerked and humped against the bed. He moaned and pushed in a second, then a third. Oh, it was heaven! His cock tendrils wrapped around his wrist, throbbing and tightening in time with his thrusts. He closed his eyes, his teeth biting his lip as he tried to hold back the scream of release. Finally the burning died a little, his body throbbed in orgasm and it was just perfect. He sighed, falling back onto the bed, his fingers stroking him down.

“You are so beautiful,” Jack spoke from the bathroom door way watching the Doctor bring himself off. “I bet you’d like a dildo, or even beads,” he commented crossing the room and sitting at the end of the bed.

“Huh? What?” the Doctor gasped alarmed and even more embarrassed. He wanted to close his legs, to move away from Jack but his body refused. It understood more than he did what that look in the immortal’s eyes promised. The itching was quickly returning at the sight of Jack’s growing erection. Jack smiled up at him, crawling between his legs and spreading the lips of his cunt. His eyes never left the Doctor’s until his head disappeared down between his thighs and he cried out with surprise as a hot human tongue licked him.

“You even taste good,” Jack murmured before returning to his licking. The Doctor thought about stopping him, he wanting to push Jack off but oh, by Rassilon, it was good. He spread his legs a little more, his hands stroking and tugging on his cocks. Jack laughed at little at the new exhibitionism side of the Doctor, but he had gone past caring. The tongue lapped up his juices, before reaching inside and touching that little nub.

“Jack!” he yelled his body shuddering in orgasm. Jack grinned wondering how many times he could make the Doctor come like this. For a Mefinline it appeared orgasms where much like female ones, but for a Time Lord it involved his whole body. Every nerve and cell seemed to orgasm when the Doctor came and Jack hadn’t mentioned this to him yet, but he glowed a little. Off course, he didn’t want to scare him off, certainly not now with his tongue digging into the tight throbbing passage. He’d only noticed it the more orgasms the Doctor had the brighter he became. Of course he’d talk to the Master first, the Doctor obviously had no idea what his body did. He felt sorry for him, that lonely child not knowing why he was different and being told he was wrong. Denied the pleasure he could have been given, the position with family and children – left alone all his life. No wonder the Doctor had problems – the loneliness must have been killing him. Jack was immortal and he will prove every day of his life his commitment to his lover. He’d never leave him, never abandon him. He’d awaken who the Doctor truly was; his real identity and he’d never be alone again.

From above he could hear soft sobs as the Doctor’s body shook and he pulled away in surprise. Those large brown eyes looked down at him as tears ran down the Doctor’s face. He couldn’t accept what he’d just felt from Jack, not only his touch but his thoughts too. The problem was he didn’t want to admit that Jack’s feeling were true because maybe then he’d have to consider his own. Feelings he’d kept locked away for so many years – feelings he could have never EVER acted on. Until now...

“I love you,” Jack whispered and the Doctor shook his head again. “I don’t care what you think. It’s not wrong to love you. You won’t ever be alone again. I promise you.” He crawled up the Doctor’s body, taking the trembling form into his arms and holding tight. He knew what had happened; the Doctor had heard his thoughts. He had felt his undying love. A love that consumed him and coloured his entire world so much so that Jack would do anything for the Doctor and anything to have him.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me,” the Doctor whispered between his tears. 

“You are finding out who you really are. You’ve been denied family and love all your life, let me give that to you. Let the Master give you a family.”

“I don’t...I-I.”

“Shh...I’ve always loved you and I’ll never stop. I know you have feelings for me too.” Jack could see it in his eyes, the terrible shame that his words were true. Jack made a new vow to prove to him that there was no shame in love.

The Doctor curled into Jack’s embrace holding him tight and weeping uncontrollably onto his shoulder. He felt so lost and alone. Everything was so new – so foreign to him and he didn’t know what he was feeling. Even though Jack betrayed the human race to the Master, some part of him still trusted him. Still believed him and he knew it was a promise Jack wasn’t going to break. Jack would love him forever. Every part of him, his heart and essence was screaming to listen to Jack and give up his utter isolation and have something for himself. To finally accept family and stop running.

Slowly the Doctor calmed in Jack’s arms but then the burning started again. He wriggled and shifted his legs together trying to get rid of this terrible need.

“Hey, it is okay,” Jack told him, “tell me what you need. I’ll give you anything you want.”

The Doctor was tempted to say freedom, but quite honestly at his moment that would have been a lie. He didn’t want to be alone, he wanted contact. He wanted what Jack was promising. With a surprising move the Doctor shoved Jack back onto the bed and climbed into his lap. He wasn’t quite sure if this would work, but he was becoming desperate. His needs were quickly driving away any shame he had left. The burning and need was forever increasing. He held Jack’s human cock, thrilled with the width and length so unlike Time Lord tendrils. He lifted himself over Jack and guided the hard length into his aching cunt. He slowly sat down taking the thick length inside him.

“Oh, Jack,” he cried rocking in delight as the cock stretched his tight passage to orgasm which burned through him once again. Jack smiled as the red glow surrounded the Doctor’s body with his pleasure. It appeared a Mefinline could not deny what they were feeling either. The Doctor closed his eye humming with desire as Jack’s cock filled him perfectly and then he started to move. He trusted his hips a little, feeling the wonderful friction and heat from Jack – he couldn’t deny it but he really liked Jack’s wonderful body. Jack’s strong hands wrapped around his hips, helping him move up and down before stroking his writhing tentacles. The twin cocks wrapped around the human’s hand as he rubbed and jerked making the Doctor cry out as he came a second time. That glow got a little brighter. Jack couldn’t hold back, he rolled them pressing the Doctor beneath him and pounding into the tight channel. The Doctor screamed in pleasure moving below him, eyes glazed with lust and hormones. Finally, Jack could take no more and he filled the convulsing passage until he collapsed into the welcoming arms. Finally, sleep took them as they both found comfort in each other.

***

“Why can’t I have clothing,” the Doctor complained for the hundredth time as Jack set their table in the main room for dinner. It appeared the Master was coming as he put out a third place setting.

“You don’t need them,” Jack told him firmly.

“Off course I need them! Its cold – how can I go outside...”Oh, he wasn’t going outside. Jack sighed and looked at his dejected lover.

“Doc, give it time. You will have a home, but the Master doesn’t trust people outside this room with your safety. He’s building you a home where you can raise your children and do whatever you want.”

“You mean a Harem.”

“No, you will never see them. You are the Master’s consort, the bearer of his line therefore you have special privileges. Please just give it time, I promise you – you will be treated with respect and honour.”

The Doctor fell silent and crossed the room to sit naked on the dinning chair. He didn’t like it and covered his privates with his hands, until Jack cleared his throat so he rested them on the table. He still couldn’t understand why both men were so determined to look at him. His features were okay, the eyes a little wide but the mouth was nice, but he wasn’t so sure about the rest. Even if Jack took perverse pleasure with staring between his legs he didn’t get the attraction. Next to Jack’s handsome chiselled looks he didn’t really stand out and yet when Jack watched him he felt his arousal. He also couldn’t deny that he liked it when Jack stared and would lick his lips with a tongue that knew him so intimately. He shuddered with desire just from the memory of what that wicked tongue had been doing to him for well over an hour before dinner. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed off, you are beautiful,” Jack told him again, stroking a firm hand down his chest to the awakening cock. He would never tire of looking at the Doctor even if he lived to be over a million. It had pleased Jack immensely when he noticed that the Doctor had taken a liking for his eyes and mouth...

“I wish he’d come, it----err...itches again.” Jack swelled with pride as the Doctor admitted his body’s needs. They had talked earlier, trying to come to some type of agreement about the new experiences and the discoveries the Doctor was making. Jack knew the Doctor wasn’t happy with arrangement or with the Earth’s enslavement, but knew at this current time he could do nothing. He had to learn about his body, to discover if he was really pregnant before he took risks. Therefore Jack had requested to be told of any bodily changes and promised to aid him in any way he could. The itching was partially annoying because he wanted to touch and fill the empty passages. Both cunt and ass clenched wanting something within. Jack’s tongue or cock would be nice, the Doctor considered but was still far too shy to ask for it yet.

“I have something for you,” Jack told him finally seeing the indecision but knowing that as the Doctor’s arousal increased he’d be more open to the suggestion. He took a long thin dildo from a drawer in the bedroom and presented it to the Doctor. His eyes widened in shock and Jack smiled as the mouth opened and closed without a sound. He’d made the Doctor speechless!

“Bend over, it’s going to help you eat.”

“How!?” The Doctor snapped astonished.

“Distraction,” Jack answered watching as the Doctor got to his feet and fidgeted as he bent over, resting his hands on the table top. Jack reached between his legs, finding the wet and dripping passage crying out to be filled. He gently pushed the dildo inside, hearing the Doctor gasp and wriggle. He thrust it a couple of times before the Doctor pushed him off.

“We’re trying to eat!” he snapped but his face was blushing as his eyes glowed with desire. Jack grinned watching as he gingerly sat down again, before signing with frustration. Neither noticed the Master enter the suite watching as the Doctor wriggled and moaned on the chair before huffing with annoyance and flinging his legs over the arms. Even Jack was surprised at the sudden movement, but before he could do anything the Doctor had reached between his legs and started to thrust the dildo in and out of his aching channel.

“Yesss,” he hissed with relief, his head falling back as he wriggled with each thrust. “Oh yes!” It annoyed him that the dildo wasn’t Jack shaped but it worked reasonably well. It caressed him internally and with a little shifting caressed what Jack had called his clit. He was quickly learning to really like that little nub.

The Master had never seen anything so erotic as a Mefinline pleasuring himself. The thin dildo thrust in and out of the dripping passage faster, and a wet spot darkened the chair’s material. The Doctor was so close, arching and shoving the dildo inside hard as he came. Finally he settled, sitting up straight, wriggling a little to get the false dick inside him just right and smiled at his guests.

“Dinner?”

Both men were panting with desire but sat down at the table as the Doctor gave them a relaxed smile. The Master was pleased to see his embarrassment was quickly fading and he was learning to enjoy his new discoveries. 

“You are adjusting well, my consort,” the Master finally said watching the Doctor blush again. He didn’t say anything more just ate the dinner that as set before him. The table was silent until the Doctor just had to ask.

“When will you know if I am pregnant?” he asked blushing even more but desperate to know.

“In another five days, it’s usually clear after a week of conception.”

“Oh, right...” 

“I know you are with child, my Doctor. I can feel it. You will never be alone again.”

Jack watched as the colour rose once again on the Doctor’s cheeks. The Master was using all the right words and touching everything the Doctor felt. He was promising him family and home, everything the Doctor had dreamed about but never thought he could have. Jack doesn’t know how he managed to suffer through the loneliness for all those years, when his body was perfect to give him just what he wanted. Once again he couldn’t comprehend why the Doctor’s family did this to him, denied him life and pleasures until he believed he was the last one left. Alone and never having a child within his womb. Jack smiled at the Doctor catching his eyes and noting the surprised look on his face. It seemed that the Doctor had been picking up his thoughts again.

The Master laughed, “You do love him,” he commented pushing his plate aside. Jack had been right; the Master decided that if given a choice the Doctor would choose love over everything. He’d only had a small taste of Jack’s desire and he was already willing to sit and eat with the Master. In the past he’d fought with the Doctor at the wrong angle...

“What?” the Doctor gasped quickly looking away from Jack.

“You can feel his emotions, hear his thoughts?”

“No!” He bit his lips and wriggled again as arousal started to build. “Yes...I don’t...”

“Mefinline’s have lovers Doctor aside from an Alpha. I’m the only one to be able to get you pregnant but even alone I could never satisfy your desires. I suggest you read the books I brought you. There are ancient stories tell how Mefinline’s had whole harem’s devoted to their pleasure. Also another story would interest you, our great leader Rassilon was an alpha himself, his beloved consort and mother to his children was no other than the great scientist and inventor Omega. It will also help you understand your body and the awakening it went through when I first claimed you. Breaking your barriers initiated your body to lust and a whole new set of hormones.”

The Doctor’s mouth dropped and he blushed brightly. It seemed to be an annoying trait he was developing and it was beyond his control. His aroused and hormonal body appeared to be on over drive and he hoped the Master was wrong about the Harem. Part of him was disgusted while the other part, the aroused part, could only think about so many large human cocks and hands touching him, pushing inside him and bringing him endless delight. Jack laughed before sliding out of his chair onto the floor and taking the Doctor’s hands in his.

“I promise to try and give you endless pleasure, my love,” Jack kissed the wet lips of the Doctor’s sex before dragging him out of the chair and onto the floor. 

“I need,” he whispered watching both men quickly divest themselves of clothing.

“You want human cock?” the Master purred crawling towards his consort and pulling the long legs apart. He found the slim dildo and roughly fucked the dripping hole. The Doctor whined his head falling back onto the carpet and his body arching into the Master’s hands. “Would you like it here?” he asked before withdrawing the dildo and pressing it to the Doctor’s anus then pushing against the tight opening. “Or here? That thick heavy cock stretching you so wide.”

“Yes! There! Oh please, there!” the Doctor begged as he writhed on the floor thrusting against the Master’s hands. Jack sat on the floor, entwining his legs with the Master’s so that they were face to face. 

“Sit on his cock, lover,” the Master hissed with delight. The Doctor had little grace as he scrambled onto Jack’s lap facing the Master. Jack held him tight, kissing his back and guiding his cock into the tight hole. The Doctor cried out with pleasure as his whole body shuddering with his release. Oh how he loved these. Orgasms were quickly becoming his favourite thing and they left him wandering how anyone could call them wrong or evil. He loved the immense ball of pleasure that burned through his body and mind every time he came. It was something he’d never experienced before and it was beyond words. He felt at peace with the universe, with himself and his very essence sang with joy. 

“You’ve never come before now have you,” Jack whispered into the Doctor’s ear watching him shudder and knew it to be true. “You’ve been alone for so long, you won’t be any longer. I’ll make sure you feel such pleasure everyday of your life. You are so treasured, my love.” 

“Oh Jack,” the Doctor breathed tears burning his eyes once again. He knew his weakness, he thought he could deny himself forever, deny his emotions and needs, but now he had been proved wrong and they were so strong, so desperate and he had no hope to stop them. His heart had been broken so many times that it refused to let this go. 

Jack guided his lover down onto his cock, his hands stroking the firm stomach and down to the writhing twin lengths. They wrapped around his fingers, covering him in slick heat as he rubbed and pulled. He loved the alien cock, the way the Doctor held him, needed him and the feel of how they touched him was beyond erotic. The little tentacles had a life of their own, holding him close, twisting around his cock as the Doctor slept and Jack knew he was wanted back even if the Doctor denied it – his cock didn’t.

The Master stroked the long rib cage of his consort and leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. His Mefinline was most beautiful, with fine features and a powerful essence. He’d produce strong children and the Master couldn’t wait for the first to arrive. All his life he’d been denied this, denied the rightful mother of his children and now he’ll never let go. The Doctor would be honoured in his empire, but more than that he’ll always belong to the Master. He’ll always be a little bit of slave to his whims, his desires but in time he hoped the Doctor would stand by him and support his rule. Not all his Time Lords could be born of the Mefinline and he had plans to build looms for the first generation. Hopefully, the Doctor would help him with his grand designs.  
The Master moved closer, his cocks twisting together to form an arrowhead primed at the opening of the dripping cunt. This was new for him too. He’d had lovers before, human and Time Lord but never one like this. The Doctor came just from a touch; his body transmitting wonderful pheromones and deep within their indentured bond the Master felt his pleasure. He had a harem of earth women but none had the effect on him as the Doctor did. His cock shoved forward without warning and buried itself into the throbbing channel. The Doctor howled his orgasm, shivering and convulsing between them as he cried out his pleasure.

“Can you feel that Jack, you’re bonded with him as a lover. You won’t hear his thoughts as he can yours but you will feel his emotions. As your bond grows stronger so will they. Mefinline have always been the strongest telepaths but he’s also empathic.” 

“Yes, I can feel it, it burns life fire,” Jack moaned, holding the Doctor tighter to his body and sharing with him every ounce of his love. He could feel the Doctor’s delight as his body opened for the two large cocks, filling him so full that every motion of emptiness was driven away. He’d never been as complete as he was here with the two men holding him, fucking him and even if his mind resisted his body sang with joy.

“Please,” he begged, he wants them to move but his body burns giving him little control over his extremities. 

“I’m sorry my pet, are we ignoring you?” the Master replied with a laugh and thrust hard into his body. The Doctor whined resting back against Jack as the Master moved with more depth and power. Behind him Jack rocked into his hole, his cock stretching out the tight passage and hitting that internal opening with each thrust. Inside his cunt, the Master fucked hard and the long tentacles twisted, knotted, stretched and pulled at him until all he could do was scream lost in a world of pleasure. Jack grunted with the effort, holding the Doctor close and taking the Master’s thrusts. Then suddenly something curled around the tip of his cock and he howled out his orgasm. The Master laughed as the tentacle let go of Jack and withdrew as he completed his own gratification.

“Jack, I think it would be wise if you got the toy box for my beloved,” the Master suggested and Jack could only moan at the suggestion. For the last eighteen months, the Master had been his occasional sexual partner but between them there had been little emotion. It was sex, nothing more or less. He enjoyed it and the Master got rid of a little stress. He was indeed a master of sexual frustration and pain, which from time to time Jack really needed. He hoped the Doctor would learn to love that side of passion too.

Jack withdrew from the tight body, letting the Doctor fall into the Master’s arms as he pushed him back onto the floor. The Master covered his Mefinline’s body, his cocks once again thrusting deep inside the tight cunt. The Doctor whined, his eyes closed as he lifted his legs higher, wrapping them around his Alpha’s sides wanting nothing more than deeper or harder. He loved the feel of the twin snakes inside him. How they stretched, pulled and twisted caused him pleasure beyond belief. It was like the Master was reaching inside him and tugging on his heart strings. The Master laid his weight against him, crushing his cock between them and causing the most beautiful pain within his bliss. He didn’t know which was best, the hint of pain or the thrusting cocks.

It wasn’t long before Jack returned carrying a case and set in on the floor beside them. Sleepy eyes looked up at him, pleasure burning from their dark depths as the Doctor smiled at him. Jack’s presence was comforting to his senses, warm and secure around him. He could feel the radiating love the immortal shared and was ashamed he’d denied it for so long. He could have explained or something, but instead he’d abandoned Jack too ashamed of what he was to share it with anyone.

“Let’s find you a lovely fat cock to fill that tight hole of yours,” the Master told the Doctor and he couldn’t help but moan loudly with desire. The itching was driving him insane, it was only when he was opened and filled did it calm. Jack grinned at him and opened the case revealing a whole range of sex toys just ready and waiting. Instead of a normal dildo, Jack found one slightly larger than the last but this had leather straps to hold it in place. He also discovered a string of beads which made the Master smirk back at him.

The Alpha Time Lord withdrew from his lover, laughing as the Doctor moaned and reached for him again. “Shhh, petty,” he told him stroking down his body until he reached the tender hole. The Doctor spread his legs as far as they could go and pushed against his fingers, begging for penetration. He took the dildo Jack handed him and encircled the tip around the Doctor’s opening.

“You want this?”

“Please,” the Doctor moaned and Jack guessed he probably didn’t even know what he was begging for. His body had once again taken control and the Doctor was lost in the overwhelming sensations and emotions. The Master grinned at the response and pushed the dildo inside, enjoying the Doctor’s cry of joy. He wriggled and pushed, wanting more, but the Master buckled the fake phallus into place. The black leather straps were beautiful against the pale skin, erotic as they passed between his legs holding him full with cock. Next Jack passed him the string of beads. The Doctor had no idea what they were for and was so hazy with lust he couldn’t form the words to ask. Instead he let the Master turn him onto his hands and knees, spreading open his legs and stroking down his crack. 

The Master tested the tightness and lubrication of the stretched hole, finding him full of Jack’s human sperm. The human moaned as the Master fucked the tight passage with two fingers, before showing him the residue. 

“You do like filling him full, don’t you Jack,” the Master alleged with a laugh and his general blushed. However, the tables were turned when Jack took the Master’s hand and captured the wet digits with his mouth. He sucked them, licking them clean and tasting both he and his lover there. The Master groaned, but when Jack was finished he turned back to the Doctor. He was hard again but instead of fucking his consort he wanted to try something more human. He pushed the largest of the beads into the Doctor’s anus, pressing hard with his fingers, not giving him time to adjust. He moaned and wriggled as the Master held him still until finally the last ball vanished inside. The Doctor whined at the touch of pain but it soon turned into a yell of surprise when the Master tugged on the string and drew out a couple of beads, watching the tight passage open then close as they passed through. Finally he stopped and pushed them all back inside, leaving only the string hanging. 

He stroked around the full holes, watching the Doctor writhe and moan below him. Finally, he reached the writhing snakes of his cock.

“Humans are so inventive when it comes to sex. They have such wonderful creativity.” Jack handed the Master a clear sheath which he slid over the Doctor’s lengths encasing the pulsating flesh. The Doctor moaned loudly as full motion was restricted and then it was secured by straps. He leaned back and surveyed the Doctor spread on the floor filled and restrained. He’d never seen anything so beautiful. The long limbs, the black leather around his sexual organs and the lovely golden bracelets and anklets which chimed as he moved. The only thing wrong with this picture was the collar; he’d need a new one when he’d learned to be behave. No wonder Mefinline didn’t need clothing it just got in the way. He stroked a hand up the Doctor’s leg watching him writhe and moan at the tender touch. His legs parted and he reached between them wanting to move the long dildo in and out of his aching hole but had been prevented.

“Please,” he cried arching with frustration and rubbing his sensitised skin against the carpet begging for more. 

“Shh... This will help, I promise. You will learn to control your bodies’ reaction to touch; it will become less imperative to mate.” The Master stroked up his leg again, his cock aching for more. He wanted to introduce the Doctor to another of humanity’s sexual habits he enjoyed especially oral sex this time.

“Jack would you like to lie against him?” Jack moved in a flash, spreading his long body over the Doctor’s and holding him tight. The Doctor clutched at him desperately, rubbing his restrained cock against Jack as he reached between his legs to manipulate the dildo and beads. He didn’t withdraw them but he could tug and twist which sent the Doctor into moans of rapture. The Master moved towards his head, pressing his fingers into the Doctor’s mouth then moving then in and out in a parody of sex.  
Finally, he withdrew the wet digits, climbed over the Doctor’s head and allowed the twin tentacles to push against the open mouth. The Doctor’s eyes were shut but he opened up for the cock that curled around his tongue. He moaned as it touched inside his mouth, stroking his tongue, his gums and then reaching down his throat. His breathing bypass activated automatically allowing the Master to thrust deeper so that it was encased in the warm wet heat. The Doctor whined with surprise as the second tentacle joined the first, slithering on his tongue and thrusting within him. His hands clutched at the Master’s legs, humming in pleasure until finally the other Time Lord came in his mouth and he licked the twin cocks clean. The Master knew that such a mouth would be perfect and it had taken little time for him to come. He slid from between the Doctor’s lips and crouched down beside him. The Mefinline’s eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, making Jack grin up at the Master.

“He’s asleep. I guess we wore him out.”

“I leave him in your care, General,” the Master replied getting to his feet but not bothering about dressing. “I have prior engagements tomorrow but I should be back in 48 hours by then we can test him.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Jack agreed watching the Master leave the room as he curled around his lover. Finally getting chilled he lifted the Doctor into his arms and deposited him onto the bed, then climbed in beside him joining him in sleep.

****

For the first time since his sexual awakening, the Doctor awoke to a level head and no desperate need to fuck. Down below he felt filled and sated which was something he’d not experienced in days. He was a little relieved as he worried that he’d never feel normal again. Yes, he itched a little, but the fuck or die desperation was manageable. 

“Morning,” Jack mumbled kissing his mouth and pulling him tight. He felt the human’s hard erection against his hips and moaned. Okay, it wasn’t all physical then. He wanted Jack’s lovely length inside him. Jack was dozing so he moved below the covers and took the hot human cock in hand. It pulsated against him and he licked away the creamy substance at the tip. Salty and sweet. He licked the hard flesh again, tasting more of Jack and his musky scent. Jack moaned becoming fully awake as he slid a hand down finding the Doctor’s hair and holding his head near. The Doctor smiled at Jack’s reaction and took the tip into his mouth.

“Oh Doc,” his lover moaned holding him closer as the Doctor sucked him down. All together he had more width than the Master’s cock but the Doctor discovered he liked how the size stretched his mouth wide around it. He sucked and licked, tasting more cum on his tongue until finally Jack arched and filled his mouth. It was a little unexpected but he managed to swallow as much as he could. He would have liked to have licked it clean but Jack dragged him up the bed kissing him desperately. He’d had a little experience with kissing, he’d travelled with lots of girls, but Jack’s mouth was perfect. Firm and hard against his, his tongue thrusting inside him and licking away his taste.

“Jack,” he whined holding Jack close wanting more of this amazing human.

“Hey, you okay?” Jack asked moving to cover the Doctor’s body feeling him shiver against him. “Do you itch?”

“A little but I...Err I like being filled.”

“Ah...You liked being stuffed with cock.”

“Shut up,” the Doctor protested mortified. However it was the truth, the dildo in his cunt and the beads filling his ass left him feeling full and complete. The distracting need wasn’t so urgent and the itch controllable.

“Don’t be ashamed, baby,” Jack cooed kissing his lips and stroking the warm face. “I’m going to get you some nice big butt plugs, you’ll like those too.”

“Jack!” 

Jack laughed and rolled off the Doctor, looking down at his gentiles. “You’re in for some fun. If you want a nice shower and clean yourself up I’ll have to take these out. I promise to get you something that will make you feel nice and full after.”

The Doctor gaped with horror at the suggestion but a shower did sound nice and the forbidden thought of what Jack would have to do to remove the toys made his blood boil with desire.

“Okay,” he breathed, spreading his legs so that Jack could kneel between them. Jack grinned looking down at his wonderful prize and gave the bound cock a quick kiss. That was where he started, removing the sheath and stroking the awakened tentacles to full erection. They curled around his fingers, pulling him near as the Doctor wriggled and moaned beneath him.

“Give me your hand,” Jack panted knowing that he’d come just from touching his lover, but he really wanted to withhold that for later. The Doctor nervously gave him his hand but was completely unsure what to do. “You’ve never jerked off?”

“I-I was told it was wrong...that I was unclean....that I should never... ”

“Shhh,” Jack reassured him, calming him again and kissing those full lips. “Touching yourself isn’t wrong. It’s your body, Doc. Those decisions are yours alone. Though I have heard if you overdo it you could go blind.”

“What!?” 

Jack laughed as the Doctor immediately let go of his cock and stared at him wide eyed. “I’m sorry, love,” Jack apologised with a kiss for his teasing.

“Don’t make fun of me, Jack,” the Doctor pouted but couldn’t help the smile as he was passionately kissed forgetting his annoyance. He returned the Doctor’s hand to his cock, guiding him to stroke his length and tug at the curling tendrils. Jack turned his attention further down, finding the string end and tugging.

“Oh Jack!” the Doctor cried, his whole body shuddering as he was hit by his first intense orgasm of the morning. The beads were held so tight in there during the night that any movement drove him over the edge in a moment. Jack pressed a finger inside, feeling the tight muscles clench around him. He knew the Doctor would enjoy this so he added a little more pressure and started to remove each bead a little quicker. He wasn’t wrong. The Doctor’s second orgasm hit as the third bead slipped out and Jack had to use his free hand to hold down the writhing hips. He’d never seen the Doctor so completely turned on as now. He was lost in passion, his body reacting only with instinct as he moaned and writhed on the bed. Jack had never seen anything so beautiful as his lover’s responses.

“Oh Jack! Jack!” the Doctor moaned again. He was being swamped by the human’s emotions flowing through their blossoming bond. He could feel Jack’s passion and his undying love. Oh Jack, he thought – how could he have functioned with such powerful emotions? He knew Jack’s betrayal was his fault, Jack’s greatest weakness and greatest love was him. Somehow, it didn’t bother him as much as it did on that first day. His body was changing and he was learning truths about himself that had been forever denied. He feared that if he interfered with the Master’s plans then these gifts would be taken from him, along with the child growing within. The Master didn’t lie, and while he had yet to feel the truth he didn’t ever want to ever lose this child or Jack. 

“I’ll protect you always,” Jack promised sensing the Doctor’s conflicting emotions and bringing him back to the moment. “Anyhow, you should be thinking about who’s touching you right now.”

The Doctor blushed but smiled brightly. “You’re touching me, Jack.”

“That’s right,” he proclaimed kissing the writhing cocks and the Doctor’s fingers as he started to remove the last few beads. Pleasure burned the Doctor, blanketing his mind with intense sensations as the beads moved and stretched past the guardian muscle. His third and forth orgasms came instantly, his body only jerking when the last one was pulled free. Jack stroked him tenderly, along his legs and trembling thighs.

“Where would you like me,” Jack hissed erotically into his ear, “Here or here?” He had removed the strapping to the dildo and quickly removed it, thrusting it back into the Doctor’s cunt and then his ass. 

“The err....The...”

“You can say cunt, love.”

“Oh bloody hell, fuck my cunt then!” the Doctor shouted back, needing to be filled again. He felt so empty, so adrift with nothing grounding him. Jack laughed at his foul language and his cheeks burnt, but he didn’t hold back. Jack made sure the dildo was fully inserted into his ass, before pushing a couple of fingers between his folds and testing the grasping passage. The Doctor was wet, but still so tight. He moved further up, pressing his cock to the wet opening and was fully encased with one hard thrust.

“Oh bloody hell,” he gasped, squeezing the bottom of his cock to prevent him coming right there and then. It was so tight, so hot and wet. He groaned, holding himself still while the Doctor panted below him. He breathed deeply making sure he could hold back his orgasm for now and then started to move gently. The sudden change from rough to gentle startled the Doctor who opened his eyes curiously looking into Jack’s bright blue orbs.

“Sex isn’t all rough fucking, Doc.” Jack told him, watching as the Doctor smiled and curled his arms around Jack’s wide shoulders. Jack decided even though he really wanted to just pound into the tight hole, he would hold back and take the Doctor gently. It was hard to keep telling himself that this strange sexual creature had never experienced this type of intercourse before. And yet he oozed sex and erotica. No wonder the Master was driven insane, smelling his Mefinline but never being allowed to touch.  
His thrusts were slow and deep, moving in and out while stroking the Doctor’s face. He kissed the warm lips, stroked his body and curled a hand around his cocks. 

“Jack. Jack.” The Doctor kept repeating suddenly surprised by the change in direction but found this slow sex completely pleasing and overwhelming. The burning within him started with a low smoulder until delightful shivers ran up and down his body as his orgasm built at a steady pace with each measured thrust. The gentle touch was mesmerising along with the movements of Jack’s hips, the slow slip and slide inside him. This pleasure wasn’t hot and instant, but slow and deep. He wasn’t sure which he preferred but this type of lovemaking was really nice.

“Nice?” Jack growled making his lover laugh. 

“I like nice,” he replied, holding Jack tighter and wrapping his long legs around his back. Jack kissed him, keeping the slow pace going until the Doctor’s legs urged him on. He thrust quicker and harder, watching his lover’s eyes glaze with pleasure and his body trembled as the fifth orgasm hit. He had to admit he was a little jealous of Time Lord Mefinline; they came more times than a woman could. Jack came with a cry, filling the pulsating passage with his come and holding his lover close. The Doctor was boneless in his arms and closed his eyes. Jack smiled kissing his closed eyelids and knowing for the first time his love was fully accepted.

The second time the Doctor awoke the annoying itch had returned. He wriggled and shifted from under Jack and searched for the dildo before remembering it was already inside his back passage. He moaned in frustration, leaving the bed and pursued another source of distraction. His body was thrumming with desperation and the burning itch was unbearable. To his relief in the main room the Master’s toy box (as he called it) was still laying on the floor open. The Doctor wasn’t sure what all the things did (apart from some which in his experience only caused pain and torture.) He did find a long plug with a flared end recognising it as the butt plug Jack had mentioned. He quickly removed the dildo, leaving it on the table before pushing the plug into his ass. He moaned in delight as wide end held it within his body and his muscles clenched tight around it.

“Shower?” Jack asked from the doorway, eyes fixed on him. Jack was grinning slyly which made the Doctor’s itch even worse.

“I need...” the Doctor started but Jack caught his hand, took the dildo and dragged them both into the bathroom.

“You like the plug?” he asked watching the lovely blush on his lover’s cheeks. The Doctor only nodded watching as Jack rested the dildo in the sink and turned on the bath. He wanted it so much – he needed it now. Thankfully, the water pressure was fast and soon there was enough water that Jack and the Doctor could both climb in. “I want to show you something. I’ve had female lovers too you know, so I’ve picked up some ideas. I know you’ll like this.”

The Doctor wasn’t sure and kind of hoped Jack would just fuck him with that lovely fat human cock of his. However, Jack laid him on top of his body, spread his legs and held up the shower head. The Doctor was completely confused as he turned it on and the spray of hot water under pressure made the Doctor jump. It was very powerful, the water feeling like tiny needles against his skin. Jack moved the showerhead between his legs; his other hand holding the folds open so that the pressurised water blasted the tender flesh. The Doctor howled and came within a heartbeat. His body jerking with sudden surprise and pained pleasure. It was unbelievable, the water hurt his tender flesh but oh, the feel of it. It was a like a hundred little dicks piercing him. Jack held the head to his passage again making him writhe and gasp, the water massaging his opening along with the little nub just inside.

“Jack!” he cried coming the third time and pushing the human’s hand away. He panted and shivered; his body unable to move as he collapsed into Jack’s waiting arms. 

“You like?” Jack asked innocently and the Doctor hit him hard.

“Bastard,” he hissed, small shudders still running through his system. 

“Oh Doc, I’ve only just started with your sexual education.”

The Doctor whined as Jack brought the shower head back between his legs, holding him tight and torturing him some more.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and The Doctor's family starts to grow.

“Good Morning,” the Master spoke welcoming the Doctor into the main living area as he stepped out the bedroom. He blushed brightly, not seeing the Master for the last three days since his appointment took longer than expected. He didn’t think about what those appointments were about but he had a good idea. While the archangel network ensured that most of the population would not resist him but a small percentage would.

“Morning,” the Doctor replied, not sure where to sit but finally, the Master drew out his dining chair a little and tapped his lap. He blushed even brighter but obeyed the request.

“I’ve missed you my beloved consort,” the Master told him kissing his face as he stroked down his naked body. “I hope Jack has been taking good care of you.”

“Yes...I...”

“You may call me husband; I believe that is what humans call it. We are indentured, basically married and I would be honoured for you to do so.” 

A tiny part of the Doctor really wanted to disobey and throw it back into his face with a whole load of cruel and insensitive words, but they never past his lips and he only ended up nodding.

“Yes, my husband,” he whispered. He didn’t feel like this around Jack at all, he felt so much like himself with his human lover. The Master awakened all types of strange and foreign feelings inside him. He made him feel uncharacteristically shy all the time and almost demure. Whether it was because the Master was his Alpha or first lover he wasn’t sure. 

“I’ve returned because I couldn’t bare to be parted from you. Also I promised you that test after a week.”

“Thank you,” the Doctor replied happily, unable to hold back the joy that flooded his system at the thought of his possible pregnancy. Over the last few days, it had filled his mind and he’d dreamed so often of the possibility of life. He couldn’t deny the excitement that had grown and grown, and if he allowed himself to admit it, like the Master some part of him instinctively knew that their first joining created life. 

“Now eat up, you need a little more weight on you,” the Master laughed as the Doctor blushed again and slid into a chair beside him. There was a whole range of foods spread across the table from full English to continental breakfast. He felt so hungry and started to pick at each dish. The Master smiled watching him closely seeing him for what felt like the first time. The change in the Doctor was undeniable. Something had awakened within him and it was like he’d been given new life. There was a sparkle in his eyes, a smile that lasted on his face and the terrible sadness he’d carried for nine hundred years appeared to have dropped from his shoulders.

“Morning,” Jack said, stretching and pulling on a T-shirt as he walked into the room. He kissed the top of the Doctor’s head before giving the Master a little bow.

“I missed you in the field, my General.”

“My place is here,” Jack replied, smiling widely and the Master knew nothing would take him away from the Doctor willingly. He was the perfect protector – keeping him save even from himself. The Master did have to compliment him later in private about the Doctor’s brightened appearance. If he hadn’t known him before the Master might not have recognised him.

“How’s the itching?” Jack asked of the Doctor watching him choke a little on his food and blush.

“Okay,” he whispered back, looking up under his messy hair at the Master while blushing furiously. The Master hadn’t seen any straps so he lifted an eyebrow at Jack who grinned.

“Come here, my lovely,” he ordered gently, watching the Doctor obey and loving the sound of the little chimes on his anklets as he walked. The Doctor stood and moved to stand between the Master’s legs were directed. He pushed the dishes aside making room for the Doctor to perch on the edge of the table. Jack assisted, guiding the Doctor to lean back on his elbows. The Master lifted the long legs, spreading them and resting the feet on the chair. He smiled at the lovely golden cock ring; it was small and delicate twisting around both tentacles. Jack must have had it especially made as it correlated with his engraved bracelets. Between the Doctor’s thighs there was a large flared end to a butt plug which he tugged and smiled as the Doctor moaned loudly. However, it wasn’t until he parted the feminine folds that he found a small four ball connected device. They were metal, covered in soft silicon and to his surprise they vibrated in his hand. The Master laughed delighted with the toy.

“You can press a couple inside,” the Doctor suggested shuddering now his distraction had been removed. The Master grinned widely at Jack, knowing he’d chosen the right person for the Doctor’s sexual education. 

“Human females have a clit where the balls vibrate against, and they are held within the labia lips. He likes a couple pushed inside, with one loose,” Jack informed him.

“Does he now?” The Master opened the wet folds of the Doctor’s sex and pushed a finger inside. The muscles clenched ferociously around him and he gently inserted at couple of the balls letting the third rest against the opening. The Doctor whined, his body shuddering and thrusting into the air as he came. The Master stroked him gently; opening the bond a little and feeling the intense pleasure flood the Doctor’s whole system along with the burning desire for more. He instantly reacted, pulling the little balls free and unzipped his trousers. His cock was aching, reaching for his mate as he surged forward to his feet and sank into the wet heat. The Doctor cried out, arching against him as the Master started a furious pace. It was so tight with both cocks inside one passage and the Doctor clenched around him perfectly. More of Jack’s lessons he guessed. It didn’t take long before he came, filling the Doctor and falling back into his chair. Before he knew it Jack was there, getting down on his knees and stroked the quivering thighs. The Doctor’s sex was at head height and the Master groaned feeling his cocks quicken once again as Jack spread the wet lips and licked away all traces of his semen with his tongue. 

The Doctor made the most amazing sounds as Jack licked him so intimately. He liked this, about as much as he liked the shower head. Jack’s tongue felt amazing inside him, lapping up his juices and torturing his internal nub. Jack’s fingers were spreading him wide; drinking the Master’s come only to have flesh heat as the Doctor’s orgasm hit him. The Master groaned tugging on his cocks watching Jack eat out his consort. The Doctor was a picture of debauchery as the writhed on the table, sending plates and dishes flying as he hit another orgasmic high. The Master came with him, sighing happily as he watched his Mefinline glow.  
He had hoped this would happen. He’d read about it in the ancient books but he wasn’t sure it would be so pronounced in the Doctor. The glow was an automatic reaction to his emotions. He couldn’t fake it or control it, it was instinctive. When contented the Doctor would glow red when he reached orgasm and at this current moment he was almost blindingly bright. The Master knew that instant he would forever have his Mefinline bound to his family. The Doctor who’d never known happiness was in the throes of it now. He could never willingly walk away from him or Jack.

“It’s true,” Jack whispered beside him, watching the Doctor writhe with passion, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. 

“He cannot control it and he’s not really sure what it means. It’s got stronger and stronger until this...” He motioned to the glowing Time Lord; however as his passion lessened the glow was beginning to fade. “It takes a couple of times before it’s very bright.”

“Clean him up, we’re going to do that test now.” 

Jack obeyed helping the Doctor off the table and into the bathroom. His lover was loose in his arms, smiling happily and leaning against him. It was almost like he was drunk on pleasure, which Jack considered might not be far wrong. He cleaned the Doctor up with a flannel, pressed him dry and then reinserted the little balls.

“I hate you lot,” the Doctor grumbled without hostility as he shuddered with pleasure when the balls started to vibrate within him.

“Yeah, I hate you too,” Jack replied giving him a kiss before leading him out of the bathroom. Outside the Master held up a long red robe for him, he helped the Doctor step into it and wrapped it around him.

“None can see you,” he told his consort firmly his eyes sparkling with obsession. “Anyone looks upon you dies.”

The Doctor nodded wide-eyed and surprised by the Master’s sudden serious face. His eyes were hard as steel and his voice even made the Doctor swallow nervously.

“No-one but you my husband,” he responded watching as his Alpha’s face softened at his promise. The possessiveness surprised him but like the Master advised he’d looked over the ancient books that had been left for him to read. Wars and murders had been committed over the smallest infractions concerning touching an indentured Mefinline without permission or being a recognised lover. Rassilon wiped out a whole village because someone touched his consort on a visit. Off course that had been hushed up in official history, but watching the Master reactions he could believe it. Jack was his protector and ensured no one else need come near him. He guessed that was because of that reason – the Master and Jack had permission to touch him while no-one else had.

"Come, we should be able to do a primitive ultrasound with some equipment I’ve put together. I have updated it and Time Lord babies develop a lot faster in the early months than human. The child should be visible.”

The Doctor shuddered, suddenly nervous but took Jack’s hand when offered and followed the Master out of his rooms. It was the first time he’d been outside in a week and to his relief everything looked rather normal. Human guards walked behind them and other humans rushed about working. Beyond the window he could see a blue sky but saw no spheres or anything alarming. He was taken into the room he’d been brought to first and helped onto a medical bed by Jack. Everyone was dismissed as the Master opened his robe and stroked his naked flesh. Cold gel was placed on his stomach and the Master connected a small wand into a highly modified scanner. He pressed the wand to his Mefinline’s stomach, moving down from his hearts to show the swelling of his womb. He gasped in surprise.

“What! Is it okay?” The Doctor cried panicked by the look on the Master’s face. Jack wasn’t sure what he was seeing and stared at the tiny bundle of cells inside his lover.

“My love,” the Master breathed out shocked but very pleased. He turned the screen a little so the Doctor could see and he gasped, suddenly feeling light headed. It was true, he was carrying a child – no - not a child but twins. It really didn’t look like a child at the moment, but the shape was quickly developing and they were so tiny. Bound together by the umbilical two babies faced each other. 

“I’m....I’m...” the Doctor couldn’t say it. He was pregnant. Within his body he’d created life. His parents had forbid him from ever letting anyone know what he was. He was told the Mefinline was disgusting creatures that should be breed into extinction. He believed he was unclean and wrong. Even his wife had never touched him, believing him unsuitable and only agreed to have an heir via a loom. He couldn’t hold back a loud sob that suddenly choked him as reality closed in around him. He was pregnant!

“Doc?” Jack cried suddenly by his side holding him. “It’s okay. Please, it’s okay.”

“You are not unclean. You are perfect, my Mefinline. If we are blessed with a child who carries that gene then I shall be the honoured father of the future of our race. Without you our race would have been lost forever and now you have blessed me with twins.” The Master stood by his head, watching the screen before kissing his forehead and each eye. “My beloved.”   
The Doctor held onto Jack, staring at the frozen screen proving the Master had been right. For the first time he considered that maybe his family were wrong. They had denied him this joy, but the Master had defied them all and given him what he’d always wanted. A home and a family of his own. He was no longer ashamed of his urges; they had created this wonderful life within him.

“I get to see them,” the Doctor asked timidly unsure what happened later after the birth.

“See them?” the Master questioned confusion.

“He fears you will take his children from him,” Jack translated.

“You will be their mother. How can you raise them if they are not with you? I will not do as what was done to us Doctor. No-one will take my children at eight years old and force them into an Academy. My children will be raised naturally, cloistered until they reach maturity in the care of their family and parents. Do not worry my love; I will make sure you are never empty again.”  
The Doctor laughed not really knowing what he was feeling, everything was so overwhelming feeling a little too good to be true. He was pregnant with twins and the Master had promised him lots of children. He wasn’t sure if to feel ridiculously happy or a little terrified. He didn’t know how to raise children but he couldn’t bear the thought of not being with them. He wanted those two little lives with him right now, he wanted to know what they looked like, how they acted, what their dreams were. He couldn’t wait for them to be with him.

“Also Jack, I’ve been researching a new home for my consort. I want it private but with large grounds so he can enjoy the outside.”

“Outside?” the Doctor enquired hopefully and Jack nodded.

“Soon my love, you shall have to stay in your suite a little longer but the instant my security forces report everything is secure in the UK we can find you a home. Also I’m going to need you to start building things...”

The Doctor didn’t hear the rest, he was lost in his own day dream of children, a home and watching them playing in the green grasses of Earth. He allowed Jack to lift him, holding him close in his arms as he was carried back to his rooms, giddy with joy.

****

The Doctor sat looking out his window from his suite aboard the Valiant. The sky was just brightening with the pre-drawn light and shone beautiful colours across the fluffy clouds. He pressed a hand to his stomach, it was the end of his first month of pregnancy and he was beginning to show. The hard lump at first embarrassed him but now he couldn’t stop touching the growing swell of his womb. Off course it didn’t help that he was kept naked all the time and his lover’s seemed to take huge pleasure by just looking at him. It made him uncomfortable at first, but he was slowly learning to enjoy their gaze on him. They didn’t find him disgusting but beautiful and he was starting to trust their judgement. How he came to be here still hurt, he still fretted over the Earth’s treatment but he couldn’t deny he wanted this. He wanted the children growing inside him.

It had surprised the Doctor what the Master had been reporting to him about events taking place on earth. Yes, people had died on that first day, but now trusted advisers were taking over large portions of the Earth and the archangel network kept resistance to a minimum. Instead of enslaving the human race, the Master was sharing new technologies including new methods of providing energy. Nuclear power was no longer necessary along with oil and petrol. Of course there was a bit of turmoil as factories were closed and people were left without work, but the Master had put rationing in place to keep the people fed. The Doctor really didn’t know how he felt about all this. As an outsider, he’d always thought the human race wonderful and charming, but at times they could be overly cruel and destructive. They were destroying their own planet, doing things to it they had no idea what the long term consequences would be. The Master wanted power, but he also wanted a great empire. Killing everyone wouldn’t allow him to reach those goals, he needed the human race. Recently he’d been talking about new looms being built to create a generation of Time Lords to oversee the running of the Earth. In return for his help the Master had promised the Doctor his Tardis. Not the machine itself, but the sentience within. He’d promised to transfer her into a primitive computer system where the Doctor could start building her a new matrix. He knew the Tardis would never be his again, but the life within could start anew and still be at his side. Over the centuries she’d been bonded to him, he’d grown attached to her in his mind and was missing that connection terribly. The Master was giving just what he wanted and he felt a little guilty by accepting,

“Hey, you okay?” A sleepy Jack appeared in the doorway to their bedroom and looked at him with concerned eyes. “Are they keeping you awake again?” Jack crossed the room and gently pulled his lover into his arms. The Doctor had never asked what Jack had done to ensure the Master’s takeover of the Earth and he really didn’t want to know. Jack didn’t regret it – his greatest fear was being alone for eternity which in a way had been resolved and he’d do it all again in a heartbeat. He’d do it to hold the Doctor in his arms and know he cannot leave.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just feeling a little nausea but they are quiet this morning,” the Doctor answered with a smile as Jack rubbed his belly. With the growing children within him, the Master had removed the punishment collar knowing the Doctor would do nothing to threaten their health or safety. It had been replaced with a new one, gold filigree with the Master’s family name engraved upon the surface. It was certainly a work of art but for the Doctor it was a relief to know he was trusted. He’d gotten use to the bracelets and anklets, the soft sounds of the chimes as he walked and even being naked began not to bother him so much. 

“Any itches?” Jack breathed into his ear, kissing his neck gently.

The Doctor shuddered; his sex drive had been increasing steadily over the last month, but had finally reached a plateau. The Master had told him that it was because he’d denied these normal drives for so long that he couldn’t control them. It was hard learning to do just that with two annoying lovers who loved touching him. However, he was beginning to regulate it a little but the pleasure still left him as if he was completely drunk and unable to do anything (let alone think.)

“Anywhere you want me to scratch?” Jack purred, kissing down his throat, his hands stroking over his belly and moving lower.  
“Yes,” the Doctor hissed before he even thought about it. He really needed to work on that control, he decided. His passage throbbed with life until he unconsciously squirmed and shifting trying to ease the annoying ache. Jack lifted him, turning him into his lap and finding the wet channel with his fingers. It was a little awkward this way because the bump was in the way, but Jack managed to manoeuvre them so he slipped inside the Doctor’s dripping heat. “Oh yes,” he sighed closing his eyes and resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack laughed lightly, kissing his neck while the Doctor held him tight.

Instead of thrusting Jack found the slim butt plug still inside his arse from last night. He caught the end and tugged it out about an inch. The Doctor moaned and Jack knew that inside he was painfully tight, stretched around Jack’s dick in his cunt and the dildo in the secondary passage. He was learning the Doctor liked being filled with cock. He started to thrust the dildo in and out of the grasping ass, fucking him hard and deep at an angle that ensured his internal passage was teased every time. With his fingers Jack could just reach it and every touch of that sensitive opening to the womb sent the Doctor into screaming orgasm. He thrust harder; the Doctor’s body jerked and came around him for a second time. His cock was squeezed and pumped by the powerful internal muscles as he panted trying to hold back. He didn’t want to come just yet.

However, the Doctor had a different idea. Jack groaned loudly as the Doctor’s articulated dicks started moving against him. They rubbed over his groin until they reached his ball sack. He yelled as they were squeezed and the twin snakes wrapped around each. He couldn’t hold back, coming with a high pitched scream that he would forever deny and filled the tight channel. The Doctor laughed, making Jack thrust harder until he too collapsed into orgasm. 

“You are getting far too cocky,” Jack groaned, kissing his lover on the mouth and holding him tight. He knew the Doctor loved having his cock inside, the heat and the width sent him into peels of pleasure. It was a joy for him to join in on the Doctor’s journey of discovering his sexuality, his desires and needs but above all to make sure they were fulfilled. It was indeed a full time job for Jack to care and protect his lover. Good job his 51st century institution and immortal status kept him at the height of his sexual prowess. No wonder the Time Lord people kept their Mefinlines secret from the rest of the galaxy everyone would want one. He kissed the Doctor again, holding him close and just enjoyed their contact. It wasn’t just the sex he enjoyed it was the whole package. He loved the conversations they had. The games and even the arguments. He loved the wonderful bond that was developing between them. While the Doctor could hear some of his thoughts, his lesser telepathic ability meant he only felt his lover’s emotions. He knew when the Doctor was content, happy or relaxed. He could tell if he was concerned or worried. He could even feel the conflict within him that was a constant daily battle. He believed he didn’t deserve this happiness, didn’t deserve love or kindness or even a family. He was wrong, he’d been denied all his life and the Doctor did not deserve that.  
“So why are you pouting,” Jack enquired enjoying the after glow – literally in the Doctor’s case. His body was surrounded by a red energy but now it included tiny flashes of golden light. The Master believed it could be caused by his pregnancy but even then was guessing. Jack liked to think it was another sign of his happiness.

“I’m not...” the Doctor started but got a “Really” look from Jack so quickly changed his tune. “The Master wants me to help build a loom. He will loom a generation of adult Time Lord’s to help him.”

“Well, that would help him and cut down on the use of the Toclafane. I know how much you dislike them.” The Doctor had wept for days when he discovered just what the spinning spheres contained. Humanity at its weakest and most deprived. The Master had used them as the perfect example of how far humanity was willing to go and the monsters they could become. The Doctor had been horrified and sickened, unable to look at another sphere without such terrible sadness and pain tearing him apart. He wanted a better world for all of them. A world where humanity would never reach this all time low.

“You think I should?” The Doctor asked wondering if Jack or the Master will order him to do so. 

“That decision is yours, my love, and yours alone.”

The Doctor smiled hugging Jack tighter and gently rubbing their bodies together. He was fully aroused again, the happiness he felt awaking his body and demanding pleasure. To his great delight the full length inside him had already started to stiffen and he knew he was in for another round of Jack’s magnificent cock fucking him. It was one of the joys of having a human lover.  
“You are such a cock slut,” Jack laughed as he lifted the Doctor into his arms, ensuring he remained imbedded as he walked into the bedroom. He eased his precious cargo down onto the bed, standing at the end and holding tight to the lean hips. The Doctor shuddered as his body arched off the bed and Jack started to thrust. He cried out with pure pleasure as the force of Jack’s thrusts caused his whole body to vibrate. Jack used the position to ram inside him, shoving the Doctor’s shoulders deep into the mattress as he pummelled the tight cunt. The sounds his love let loose were music to his ears and he could feel the building of another over powering orgasm inside him. A glow had already begun red with flashes of golden which increased as the Doctor’s second orgasm started to build. The Doctor’s cock was reaching for him, the tendrils swaying and convulsing with the power of Jack’s movements. He gave the tips a quick lick and promised more later. Finally he came, filling the tight body and collapsing onto the bed, but careful not to crush the Doctor and his pronounced belly. The Doctor moaned and writhed beside him, his fingers already pushing inside his body, feeling the slick heat and Jack’s cum. He rubbed desperately at the little clit inside him, moaning and panting beside Jack. Jack grinned bent over his form and found the reaching cocks. One was trying to push between the Doctor’s legs and Jack held back a hint of jealously. Bastard, could fuck himself. 

He caught the long tentacle and instead brought it to his mouth. The Doctor yelped as he was taken into the human heat, his cock deciding it liked Jack’s mouth better and curled around his tongue. Jack moaned loving the cock that felt like another tongue around his. He sucked and licked, enjoying the taste as the other length curled around his fingers. So many times Jack would just hold his lover’s cock, loving how it seemed to have a life of its own. Even if the Doctor was still, they would entwine with his fingers, pull, tighten and thrust against him. He also liked the cock ring he’d designed, how the thin gold slid around both cocks, holding them together making an almost human shape. The Master had added a collar to make it look like a set and those were the only clothing he was allowed.

Off course with the coming of children that would change. With their presence, clothing would have to be worn but Jack would miss this. Miss just looking at his lover, his pale skin and alien sexual organs. They were really nice sexual organs too. He groaned, his cock twitching by just thinking about the Doctor naked and ready. He rolled the Doctor onto his front and pulled his knees up, one hand still playing with his cock. With the free hand he pulled out the butt plug and immediately slipped it into the dripping cunt. The Doctor whined with pleasure, pushing his butt up higher. He loved Jack’s cock there, so big and full within him. Jack laughed at his eagerness before pushing his cock into the stretched opening. Even though he’d been filled all night with the plug, the passage was still so tight and squeezed him hard. He panted, stilling his hips a moment to regain control. He started slow, pounding into the passage gradually building up speed. This method drove the Doctor insane and he cried out begging for more.

“Please, Jack. Please,” he pleaded, wriggling his hips and wanting Jack to pummel him - hard. The pleasure was so intense this way he could come four or five times in a session. 

“Your wish is my command,” Jack told him teasingly and started to move faster. The Doctor yelled in joyful response, moving back into each thrust while Jack continued to play with his writhing cocks. His body felt alive with passion and pleasure, every nerve was tingling as his orgasm built. He would never be able to deny this again, it was too perfect, too wonderful for him to refuse. His body called to be taken and filled. When he was everything was perfect with the universe. As he grew accustomed to the changes he found he didn’t want to fight with his lovers. He didn’t want to stop them. He fully accepted that if they were taken from him he would rather die.

“Jack!” the Doctor screamed as the third orgasm ripped through his body with such force it brought tears to his eyes. He panted trying to get breath as his hearts pounded. He felt Jack’s love fill his mind and on the corner of his consciousness his husband made his presence known. He cried out again, coming a fourth time, feeling Jack get desperate and his thrusts became jerked and uncontrolled. The Master stroked across his mind, touching his thoughts and he came for the last time. The world went dark around him and he passed out into blissful peace.

The Doctor opened his eyes to find Jack grinning down over the top of him. “You passed out again.”

“I was resting my eyes,” he snapped back annoyed but his face blushed brightly. Both his lovers had a perverse way of enjoying watching him pass out after pleasure overload.

“I like it when you pass out. It proves just how good I am.” He laughed as the Doctor hit him over the head but he pulled his pouting lover into his arms. The Doctor’s bad temper never lasting long.

“The Master has arranged a visit for you,” Jack told him as they settled down together in the bed.

“Off the ship?” the Doctor confirmed a little nervously.

“Yes, he wants you to view a home that he thinks will be just right for you and your children. He would like you opinion.”  
“Does...anyone else live there?”

Jack stroked him, hearing the nervousness in his voice and knew who the Doctor spoke about. “The Harem is based in London; you know that none of them would dare come near you. You are the Master’s consort and bearer of his children.”

“I know, I just... Do they see me as one of them? Am I a whore?”

“Doctor, you are not a whore,” Jack sighed once again hating the Doctor’s family back on Gallifrey. He detested how much they had undermined his identity, his self-worth but above all his ability to love. “You should never hold yourself to human standards. You are a Time Lord, a Mefinline. You have a wonderful gift and I honoured to serve and love you.”

The Doctor’s cheeks brightened as he smuggled into Jack’s side. Such talk always embarrassed him and self hate had always been a bit of a problem.

“I’m sure I will like it,” he said, changing the subject but was relieved when Jack didn’t push it.

“You will love it,” Jack confirmed kissing him again.

****

The house had proved to be just as the Doctor wanted. Large and airy while giving him room to experiment and relax. The library was filled with books from the Tardis, along with personal items and effects. The Master had been true to his word and while the Doctor didn’t know where the Time Capsule/Paradox Machine was kept, the Tardis’s sentience now lived within a massive computer the Doctor built and expanded on all the time. The Master was thrilled with this development and hoped to have a Matrix like the one on Gallifrey up and running soon.

At nearly six months pregnant the Doctor had become very large and irritable. Even the Master had kept his distance. Thankfully the first up and running Loom was operation by his fifth month so he wasn’t bothered with constant requests for updates from his husband. 

“You are looking well, my love,” the Master commented as he walked into the Doctor’s living area. Large couches and comfortable chairs filled the room, along with modern conveniences and the Doctor’s messy personal items. Strangely the Master found he enjoyed visits to his consort’s home and came often just to be with him (and not always in a sexual nature but it always lead to it.)

“What do you want?” the Doctor snarled, making Jack smile and turn away. He’d been getting very short tempered as of late that even the Master was apprehensive around him.

“To see to your...”

“You’re the one who fucking knocked me up!” the Doctor suddenly snapped, “It’s your fault I’m a bloody beached whale!” He struggled to get off the couch he was laying on but was unable and flopped back annoyed. Surprisingly the Master always knew what to say. He knelt beside his consort and stroked the warm flesh of his extended belly.

“You are heavy with my children, my beloved. None are more honoured than you. Within you – you have created new life.” The Doctor blushed as the Master gushed all over him, praising his ability and stroking his soft skin. It was getting nearer his time and both of them were getting a little concerned – even Jack. The Doctor’s nerves were nearly at breaking point. The Master stroked the naked flesh watching as the Doctor became aroused with his gentle touch.

“I—I....oh fuck,” the pregnant Mefinline suddenly cried out and looked down in alarm. There was a wet puddle spreading out across the couch and dripping on the floor.

“His water broke!” Jack yelped while the Master just rolled his eyes. He lifted the Doctor gently, his Time Lord strength managing to hold his consort close. 

“Jack, the room,” he ordered watching as the Doctor’s eyes widened and he started to hyperventilate. “My beloved, you are fine. There is nothing to worry about.” It was a lie off course; all births had a tendency for danger especially one that had not been attempted in centuries. However, the Master had full trust in the Doctor’s body. The Mefinline were developed by evolution to bare Time Lord Children, there were special bypass systems and other safeguards normal Time Lord’s didn’t have. Jack ran ahead of him opening doors until they reached the specially prepared room. Inside was a low bed, plenty of towelling and sheets along with a flow fire pit at the centre. Water was ready to be boiled and at the side hidden away was the emergency medical equipment. The room had been designed like old fashioned birthing rooms described in books, but the Master had ensured advanced medical equipment was on hand just in case.

“Breathe,” he told his consort, laying the Doctor onto the bed and spreading his legs. He moaned and shuddered, his stomach rippling as the contractions passed through him.

“Should it be that fast?” Jack enquired a little panicked but the Master quickly nodded to his answer. He had seen a child born before, his own daughter but that was the extent of Jack’s involvement with childbirth. It had been far from nice and his hand still throbbed at the memory.

“Jack!” the Doctor called suddenly afraid as the Master knelt between his legs. 

“I’m here love,” he replied, getting onto the bed and holding the Doctor close.

“He’s fully dilated,” the Master reported, checking the extended birthing channel. “I have read some births can be very quick or could last for days. He might have been in labour before and not know about it.” The Master stripped off his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves while Jack looked around expectantly.

“Where’s the nurses?”

The Master laughed, “Jack, a father delivers his children. I have medical staff if there is an emergency or if the children are in distress but I will do this the traditional way. Now, get behind him and hold him up, we need him to breathe deeply and remain calm.”

Jack paused for just a second then shifted the Doctor into his arms. This wasn’t what he expected but the Doctor seemed to have full faith in the Alpha Time Lord. 

“I want to – to...”

“Do you want to push?” the Master enquired of the expectant mother watching his terrified eyes but the Doctor shook his head. He was afraid but the Master was there, his lover was behind him holding him tight and he had confidence in both of them.   
“I love you both,” he blurted out finally while blushing brightly, but he wanted to say it before his children arrived. “You gave me life.” The Master didn’t answer only kissed him fiercely before moving back between his spread legs. 

To their surprise it didn’t take long. Both men got the Doctor to breathe deeply and minutes later he indicated he wanted to push. They held him securely, helping him breathe as he started to birth his first child. The pain was unbelievable but as the first cry of the chid reached his ears the Doctor wept with joy. The Master quickly cleaned the child’s face before cutting the cord and laying him beside his mother. He didn’t have to wait long for the next child, delivering a girl who screamed louder than the first. Both parents were amazed by the tiny children in their arms, their perfect faces and loud screaming voices, but to their ears it could have been heavenly singing.

“You have made me so proud, beloved,” the Master told his consort, kissing his sweaty face and holding the eldest in his arms. The first of a new empire had been born and the Master’s family line had begun. The Doctor smiled sleepily, touching his children’s faces before closing his eyes in exhaustion. They let him sleep a moment, as both men cleaned and cared for both children. After they had their first baths, a few basic medical tests they were placed into a small bassinet ready to be taken to the Doctor's bedroom. The Doctor too was cleaned up, the afterbirth destroyed and then quickly scanned. To their relief he was in relative good health, only tired and exhausted from giving birth. Also his breast tissue had started to swell to produce his first milk.

“You’re going to have to give him clothes!” Jack laughed as he carried the Doctor out of the birthing room and towards their bedroom. The Master scowled, but if the Doctor thought he was having the pinstriped suit back he had another thing coming. Over the last six months he’d gotten used to naked skin all the time along with seeing only the jewellery. 

Finally, the Doctor was settled into his bed and both children in their cots. Jack and the Master took a break to eat while waiting for the Doctor to awaken, finally an hour later the first child started to fuss. Jack thought it strange they had not been fed straight away but the Master told him that only after birth would a Mefinline produce milk. It took about an hour for him to produce enough for his child. The eldest boy was right on time. The Doctor awoke with the first cry and reached for his baby.  
“He’s hungry – I can feel him,” he informed them surprised by the telepathic connection he still had with his child. Yes, he’d sensed them in the womb but after they had left him he feared to never feel them again. They were calling out to him, wanting his touch, his presence as well as feeding. The Master picked up his son and gently passed him to the Doctor, who was sat up with loads of pillows behind him by Jack. 

“Hold him to your breast,” the Master directed watching the Doctor blush brightly when he discovered the swollen mounds and pressed the tiny mouth against his nipple. He gasped with surprise as the baby latched on and suckled strongly.

“Oh wow,” the Doctor exclaimed in surprise, feeling suddenly aroused by the powerful pull on his nipple. He couldn’t believe he was truly holding his child in his arms, the child he’d nurtured inside him was real, healthy...And in his arms!

“He is so beautiful,” Jack breathed sitting beside his lover, and stroking his naked shoulder as the baby suckled.

“He’s my heir,” the Master proclaimed stroking the baby’s dark head of hair. He turned to collect his second child and held her close. “This is my princess.” Both Jack and the Doctor smirked but said nothing as the Master positioned his daughter to suckle at the free nipple. She caught on as quickly as her brother and the Doctor sighed with pleasure. Nothing could compare to this feeling, yep it was a little painful but he didn’t care. He’d created these two tiny lives and they were his to care for and love for the rest of his life. He would give everything to their nurture and protection, as well as his eternal love.

“What are you calling them?” the Doctor asked watching the Master sit back down beside him gently stroking either a child or his naked skin.

“The boy I wish to be called Jensenaswarae after my father, the girl I would like you to choose the name.”

The Doctor blushed delighted at the honour and pondered. “I would like to call her Jewel, for like the humans who consider them precious she is to me.”

“Jensen and Jewel,” Jack proclaimed watching the suckling children and bursting with pride for his lover.

****

“Jen, please put that down,” the Doctor complained lifting the sleeping baby from his arms and passing him to Jack. The twins were now six years old and the Doctor had given birth to another child only a few months before. This one called Jacques, after his uncle was a very quiet baby, sleeping most of the time unlike his elder brother. Jensen was trouble with a capital T while Jewel was as the Master once described her – his little princess.

“Jen, give it to me,” the Doctor ordered holding out his hand for the small stone his son was holding. Stones were not for throwing at flowers or windows, no matter how much fun it is.

“You are so much trouble,” the Doctor sighed as Jensen gave him the small stone and pouted up at his mother.   
“Mummy, I’ll behave – promise!” The Doctor grinned lifting the small child into his arms and hugging him tightly. Jensen moaned and wriggled but finally settled in his mother’s arms. 

“You should be keeping clean; you know your father is coming.”

“Father promised to show me the capital!” Jensen cried, not really understanding what that word actually meant.

“He’s going to be disappointed when it’s not just another name for puppy,” Jack mumbled with a laugh. While a little naughty, Jensen wasn’t cruel or demanding, he had been told to obey and respect his mother by his father. His mother was special but he already knew that. His mother was the centre of his universe and he didn’t need to be told he was special. However, he wasn’t so thrilled with the new arrival of his brother but he didn’t hold that against his mother. It was his father’s fault, or so his mother screamed when the baby had been born.

“When can I go to the capital?” Jensen asked using the big word his father had taught him.

“Not until you are much older my sweet,” the Doctor informed him, sitting down and settling the youngster into his lap. “It’s full of people and noise, it’s not very nice.”

“Do you go?”

“Not often but I’ve seen it. Your father showed me around the Capital; I was taken on a tour with him and the Chancellor, but I decide here was much nicer.”

Jensen pouted but respected his mother’s words. He was always right, especially with all the annoying things and strangely always knew when Jensen misbehaved. Yep, his mummy was special.

“Do you like it Uncle Jack?”

“No, you’re mother is right. Here is much nicer,” he replied giving the Doctor a wink and watching that lovely blush. It was late afternoon and he couldn’t wait for 6pm to roll around when the children were put to bed and the Doctor stripped off his clothing. He’d left a lovely large butt plug in that tight ass and a string of vibrating pearls in his clenching cunt. Even after children, the Doctor’s sexual drive took a lot of his time and effort to keep him satisfied.

“Well, let’s get you something to...” Jack paused and looked around. Something was wrong.

“Jack?” the Doctor asked feeling his lover’s tension through their bond. 

“Love, take the children inside,” Jack ordered watching the Doctor’s face blanch. They had security protocols for all sorts of disasters or attacks, but until now they had never been used. The Doctor took the baby into his arms, and put Jensen down onto his feet.

“Jack?”

“Doc, now!” The Doctor ran to Jewel’s playing area and gently urged her to stand. Jensen took her hand feeling the tension from both adults. Then the Doctor was ushering them inside and towards a specially built panic room. They walked quickly into the house, the Doctor leading the way until he opened the living room door and froze.

“Hello Doctor.”

“Martha! You’re alive! It’s so wonderful to...” He paused. The young woman held up a loaded revolver in her hand and pointed it in his direction. He had not expected that and he’d never liked being around any type of weapons or guns. He’d never known Martha to use one either. 

“Move, we are going to the panic room,” she ordered staring only at the Doctor and not looking at the children hanging on tight to his trouser legs. The Doctor nodded too concerned for his children’s safely to do anything stupid like resist, so he led the way down the corridor and into the specially built panic room. The Matrix was housed here too and a silent question was asked inside his mind. The computer he’d built had gone far beyond human understanding and controlled most of the empire’s day to day running. Its basic core was housed here because it was once the sentience that was the spark of life inside the Doctor’s Tardis. She protected this house, which is probably how Martha got inside. She had not been viewed as a risk to her Time Lord and extended family. Neither the Doctor ever considered her a threat to his children...until now. He replied to the Matrix, informing her to contact the Master immediately. 

Martha ushered them inside and directed them over to sit on a low settee in the corner. The children followed their Mother, Jewel crying silently while Jensen glared at the strange human. He didn’t like her. She wasn’t like Jack or any of his tutors, she looked at him as though he was dirt and he didn’t like it. He sat beside his mother, taking his hand and holding it tightly. He was afraid but could feel his mother’s pride that he didn’t show it. He was the heir, his father had told him that one day the family would be his responsibility and that included Jack, his sister, his mother and the annoying crying baby.   
“Martha, why are you here?” the Doctor asked concerned, holding his children tightly. She didn’t answer; only waited until finally more humans arrived dragging Jack with them.

“Jack!” Jewel cried at seeing the blood but the Doctor kept her tightly to his side.

“It is okay baby, Jack will be fine,” he promised in his calmest voice but he felt far from calm. He was suddenly very afraid.   
“You are the Doctor?” one asked and the Doctor nodded. “I’m Gwen Cooper, you killed my family,” she spit and slapped the Doctor’s face hard. He jerked back but refused to show anything in front of his children.

“Gwen,” Martha cried pulling her back. She might despise what her friend had become but violence was unnecessary with the children still present.

“Doctor!” Jack suddenly cried coming back to life once again. He jumped up looking around until he spotted his lover and that the children were currently all safe. He turned to the humans, his face hard and he stared at each.

“What do you want?”

“We want the fucking Time Lord’s gone, Jack!” One of the men told him waving a gun in his face.

“Owen, that’s not...” Jack didn’t continue as Owen shoved the gun against his forehead.

“Not here!” Martha snarled pulling him back. “Get Ianto and Tosh to look after the children, we will speak to the traitor and alien in the other room.”

Jack and the Doctor exchanged confused and worried looks. Jack got to his feet as the Doctor put the baby onto the settee. He knelt before his children, kissing all three. “I need you to stay here and behave a moment. I’ll be back soon, you have to do as your father told you, remember? You are Time Lords.” The children nodded and he kissed each again before standing and turning to the humans. He truly hoped this wasn’t the last time he saw them. Martha grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

“Strip him,” Owen ordered as soon as he, Gwen and Martha were next the next room. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” Jack snarled but Gwen held the gun to the Doctor’s head and he froze. He could not risk his lover’s life and from the look in Gwen’s eyes she meant business.

“It is okay, Jack,” the Doctor calmly told him as he slowly undressed. He blushed brightly as the bracelets and anklets were revealed along with his collar and cock ring. Finally he stood naked before them and they discovered what they had been told was true. The Doctor was once again pregnant. He was only just a couple of months along, but the growing budge had become obvious. 

“Sit on the chair and spread your legs,” Owen growled. 

“Owen,” Martha snapped shocked but a glare stopped her. “He...”

“No!” Jack snapped. “Don’t you dare touch him. You do that and the Master will never stop until he has revenge, he won’t care who he kills to reach you.”

“You want my baby,” the Doctor realised looking at each of the humans. “You want to kill my baby.”

“You did this Doctor,” Martha cried hating that the realisation was true. She’d come here to cause that baby’s death and if possible take the last Time Lord Mefinline with it. “We learned that you’re going to give birth to another like you- another freak who can have children!”

The Doctor turned away from her, holding his hands over his stomach and quite truthfully expecting to be shot, as well as molested. Instead, a robe was handed to him by Jack and he wrapped it around his naked form.

“You disgust me,” Martha spit as she ran from the room. Inside the panic room the baby had started to cry, hungry and cold missing his mother. 

“The baby needs him and you need to let him care for them,” Jack told his ex-teammates. “Also you don’t dare to speak to him. You want answers, or to blame someone, you talk to me.”

The babies cries increased and Jack heard Jensen screaming that they deliver his mother. That one took a lot like his father, but had the Doctor’s kind heart. The three resistance fighters looked at each other and decided that they needed to keep the children calm. The Doctor and Jack were returned into the panic room where the Doctor embraced his children. He curled with them on the settee holding them close and staring defiantly at the humans.

“My father will learn of this,” Jensen declared noting his mother’s pale face and the robe he wore. 

“Yeah, your father’s going to learn of your bitch’s death,” Owen snapped, pushing the boy back only to be stopped by Jack. He lifted Jensen in his arms, kissed the tear streaked face and handed him over to the Doctor.

“You don’t speak to them,” Jack snarled again, “You speak to me understand? No one but me!”

“You’re not in control here Jack, you’re a fucking traitor!” Gwen cried swinging a gun in his direction.

“I saved the earth – that’s all I’ve ever wanted to do,” Jack yelled back. “You had no idea what was install for you during the 21st century. None what so ever! I ensured that never happened. The Earth has a cohesive government for the first time; you will be given advances in science and medicines, there will be an end to war, starvation, and murder. What more do you fucking want?”  
“Freedom!” Martha shrieked back, “We can have all that without the Master, without some psychopath enslaving us.”  
“I don’t care what you call him – I know the truth and I have chosen my side.”

“Yes, you have, along with the fucking whore!” Martha turned her gun to point directly at the Doctor’s head making the children cry in fear.

“You said you loved him,” Jack told her more softly. “You told me back at the end of time that you loved him. Did you lie? Because he’s never changed. He’s still honourable and loyal. The Master listens to his advice, listens when he tells him to give humanity new types of energy, new medical treatments. He’s called for your protection. Are you going to punish him because he isn’t human – I never thought of you as a racist, Martha.”

Martha blanched and turned away from him, remembering what she’d told him all those years ago. She’d loved the Doctor and now did she hate him only because he wasn’t with her. He’d never lied to her; he’d told her he wasn’t human that first day. Was this hatred all because she could not accept just how different he was?

“Listen to me, you can leave now. The Master already knows the security has been tripped. Leave now and you might live. You threatened the life of the only living Time Lord Mefinline and the unborn child he carries. The Master will do worse than just kill you.” Jack pleaded trying to get them to listen. He’d seen the Master’s jealously before, seen him kill a servant when they had spoken back to the Doctor. Jack’s job as the protector was to ensure that never happened again.

“Jack,” the Doctor started but Owen moved to the settee and silenced him with a wave of his gun. He caught the Doctor’s shoulder ready to haul him back to his feet and drag him from the room. Even Owen felt uncomfortable killing before children – even if they were Time Lords.

“You will regret doing that human,” a screen on the opposite wall flashed to life and the Master’s furious face appeared. “You have touched my consort, the punishment is death!”

“You enslaved the human race!” Gwen screamed back, “Leave this planet and you will have the whore back!” Jack winced knowing that was the entirely wrong thing to say. To disrespect the Doctor was something not even the new Generation of Time Lord’s dared to say out loud. 

“We don’t want to hurt them...” Martha started but the Master cut her off.

“Show me the Doctor, and my children NOW!”

This was part of the security protocol and Jack discreetly stepped outside of the Doctor’s radius. He understood and accepted what was expected of him and even though these people were once his friends, he’d chosen his path. Owen and Gwen shoved the Doctor and his children to their feet, moving them to the centre of the room where the Master could see them plainly. Just where he wanted them to be.

“Leave this planet and we don’t shoot them,” Owen warned pointing his gun at the Doctor’s head. The Doctor caught his children’s hands, holding them tight and knew what would happen. Suddenly there was a flash of light as the Doctor and his family had been teleported away.

“You have your orders, General,” the Master said with an evil smile shutting off communication.

“Yes, my Lord.” Jack answered grimly. The Master had kept his promises and Jack would do the same. He’d protect the one person he loved above all, protect him and his children. For the rest of time he would be the protector of the Doctor’s line along with his honour.

*****

“Mummy!” Jensen cried as the Doctor collapsed beside him. The baby was held secure in his arms, protected but within seconds the Master and his guard were there aiding him. One took the child while the Master knelt at the Doctor’s side.

“My beloved, the child?” he cried desperately afraid. Within his womb the Doctor held a wonderful gift. The next Mefinline who could be the creator of a new line.

“I am okay, my husband, just dizzy,” the Doctor told him curling into his husband’s arms. Tears burnt his eyes as he felt Jack through their bond, the terrible sadness the immortal suffered and the hurt he had no choice but to inflict. Never once did he believe anyone would threaten his child and to be betrayed by Martha stung most of all. It was an anger that was shared by all three because for Time Lord especially, children were precious and innocent. To threaten one was beyond comprehension as well as hurting a child mentally, which had just been done to the Master’s children.

“Did they touch you?” the Master hissed holding him tight. The Doctor shook his head calmly, knowing that both his children and his unborn child were safe. 

“Castellan, take my consort and children to my quarters. Ensure that no one interferes.”

“Yes, my lord Emperor,” the loomed Time Lord answered, bowing low to their leader. The Master helped the Doctor to his feet, allowing one of his assistants to carry the child but no other dare touch the small family. The Doctor took both Jensen and Jewel’s hands but Jensen held back a moment.

“I knew you’d come for us father, I knew you wouldn’t let them hurt mother.”

“You have made me proud my son and heir. Now, I need you to ensure that your mother is well and rests.” He kissed the head of both children while he glowed with pride. His children were indeed fine, strong and with great intelligent inherited from both parents. Jensen nodded and bowed to his father before leading his mother out of the room. The Doctor gave him a small smile upon leaving, touching his mind and sharing his love. The Master answered in kind and then turned back to the screen.

“General?” he called waiting for an answer from inside the Doctor’s home.

“My lord,” came the reply and the screen flashed to life. Jack stood bloody and bruised from his struggle but had been successful. 

“Report.”

“Three are dead my lord; Ianto Jones and Martha Jones are still alive. I await your orders....my lord, the Doctor?”

“You have done well general; the Doctor is fine and is awaiting you within my quarters.”

“Thank you my lord,” Jack answered with a relieved smile. For six years he’d never left the Doctor’s side and always had that wonderful bond between them glow with life. Now the distance had weakened it and he feared for his pregnant lover’s health. Moments later, the teleport was used again, the prisoners and Jack vanished.

****

Jack ran towards the Master’s rooms in the capital, pushing aside guards, Time Lord’s and humans alike. Finally, he skidded to a halt before the lavish apartment and ran inside.

“Doctor!” he cried when a blood red cloaked form ran into his arms.

“Jack! Oh Jack,” the Doctor cried holding his lover tight and weeping into his shoulder. He seen the blood on Jack’s clothing and knew what it meant. Yet he couldn’t blame Jack – he’d acted out of duty and fear for his loved one’s lives. No, he would never blame Jack. Jack had done what he had to do, the Master would expect nothing less but the consequences still hurt. 

“Martha and Ianto are still alive,” Jack told him finally, brushing away the tears. He could feel the Doctor’s distress through the bond, knowing that seeing his old friend only to have her threaten his child’s life cut the Doctor deeply. Even after all this time he still had feelings for her, not of the deep romantic type but he trusted her. He had hoped that she had grown to accept the changes on earth, the promised improvements to life and well-being. He understood the meaning of freedom, but had also witnessed first-hand the desperation of humanity to do as it pleased. As a Time Lord he couldn’t understand that. 

“The children?” 

“Exhausted and asleep, I need you Jack,” the Doctor begged pulling Jack towards the bedroom. “I might be a whore but I need you, please!”

“Shh, my love,” Jack soothed, lifting the Doctor into his arms and carrying him through the bedroom to deposit him their large bed. They quickly stripped off the robe leaving the Doctor naked and spread out before him. He moaned as Jack quickly threw his ruined clothing aside and climbed between the Doctor’s spread legs. 

“You’re empty,” he remarked stroking the naked skin until he reached the curling tentacles and beyond.

“They gave me a medical check,” the Doctor panted, shifting and wiggling trying to get Jack closer, needing contact now more than anything.

“The baby?” Jack asked suddenly concerned. He knew deep down it was okay because the bond would have alerted him to any problem, like the Master, Jack had hoped for a child like this. The Master to expand his empire, but Jack wanted a Mefinline to prove to the Doctor that his sex wasn’t shameful or wrong. Jack knew the Doctor would never think of his child like that and would teach him to embrace his unique sexuality – maybe in the end the Doctor would to. 

“He’s fine, I just fainted when I teleported that was all.”

“My love,” Jack comforted him climbing up the Doctor’s body and pressing along his form. He didn’t put his whole weight on the baby bump as he was getting too big for that, but the Doctor liked to feel his strength and weight around him, pressing him down. The Doctor clung to him, his cocks twisting around the human one as he kissed back. “Where do you want me?” Jack panted between wet desperate kisses.

“Fucking my cunt,” the Doctor begged making Jack shiver at the dirty words from such a lovely mouth. He rolled them so they were facing each other and pulled the Doctor’s leg up over his thigh. The channel was tight, wet and Jack knew the Doctor had showered. 

“Did you play in the shower,” he asked licking the Doctor’s ear and neck before pressing his cock against the tight opening.

“No, I wanted you – your fat cock fucking me open.”

“Oh Doc,” Jack groaned and shivered with unrestrained desire. He had to breathe a moment holding back his orgasm. Damn, but it made him hot just hearing that type of language from the Doctor. He fought for control, holding back because he knew his lover won’t want him to come yet. Suddenly, he felt something tight around him his cock and laughed looking down as the Doctor strapped a cock ring onto his erection. Yep, the Doctor certainly had plans for the whole night.

“Now, in me,” he begged pushing his hips higher and wanting Jack deep inside. Jack groaned as he slipped in the tight heat, kissing the frantic lips as he was fully encased. “Ohhh, yes.”

Jack laughed as the Doctor shuddered around him, entering the first orgasm of the night. He stroked the twisting cock before using his other hand to open the Doctor’s anus. 

“I think that’s for me.” A voice told him and Jack looked up smiling. The Master stood at the door watching his consort writhe on the bed impaled on Jack’s human cock.

“Please!” the Doctor begged already sensing his Alpha present. The Master climbed onto the bed, throwing off his clothing and pushing inside the tight hole along with Jack’s fingers. The Doctor cried out in bliss, but he wanted both of them in him and now. He needed them to fill him, to make sure he knew he was alive and wanted. The Master didn’t waste much time as he lined up his twin cocks and shoved forward. The Doctor cried out, one long cock entering the internal passage while the other filled his anal passage. They squirmed and pounded against his inner walls making him cry out as another shock of pleasure burned through him.

“My beloved,” the Master murmured kissing the Doctor’s neck and wrapping his arms around both his lovers. Over the last six years they had grown closer and more interdependent. The Master was learning that Jack had a full time job, between the children and the Doctor’s insatiable sexual drive. He believed it was down to the past restraint he had shown during the first 900 years of his life so his body was making up for lost time. Already they had three children and a fourth was on the way. That fourth child was the Master’s crowning glory. The tests had come back only recently for him to discover that the Doctor carried a Mefinline. In his honour the Master wanted a national holiday, but the Doctor refused clearly annoyed with that idea. It surprised the Master how little the Doctor regarded his worth, the cradle of his people’s future was with him, no Time Lord empire could be built without him. The Doctor just blushed and didn’t accept this as truth. Already the new generation of Time Lord’s were petitioning to have the next Mefinline indentured to their family, however the Master had promised that the Doctor could have the final say. He still had the strange human idea that love was important and wouldn’t allow even the Master to send his special child anywhere were he wouldn’t be treasured. The Master and Jack didn’t blame him, not really when they understood the insecurities the Doctor held about his sex. Even now after six years he still believed himself unworthy of their love or attention.

“Just hold me,” the Doctor whispered as soon as both his lovers filled his body. The itch was burning inside him but all he wanted was just to be loved by them. Accepted for what he was.

“You are loved,” Jack told him kissing him gently as both he and the Master started moving. The Doctor’s body sung between them, glowing brightly as his pleasure increased. Soon it was all he felt, waves of blissful orgasm flowing over him, filling his mind until finally he collapsed between them. Instead of withdrawing however, they remained close for as long as possible.  
“Did they touch him?” the Master whispered to Jack trying not to awaken the Doctor.

“One did, he’s dead. The others hurt him with more than touch, they hurt him with words.”

The Master nodded knowing how sensitive his lover was and how much this would knock back his confidence. 

“They wanted the baby,” Jack told him unable to believe that his friends could do that. “A beautiful innocent baby.” The Master didn’t reply he understood what had been done and said. Already there was an internal investigation to find who had betrayed him and they would be executed. No one threatened his consort and lived. He also understood the pain Jack was feeling but the immortal had chosen his side a long time ago. He would never ever betray the Doctor. Especially not now – especially after the Master had promised them a child – born of the Doctor and his human lover. Jack would never threaten that future because it had been all too important for his lover and the Doctor’s dreams of uniting the races. With genetic engineering making huge steps forwards that was now a possibility. No, someone else had betrayed him - but who?

******

The Doctor and Jack remained in the Master’s suite for the next five months until the baby was ready to be delivered. The mansion had been secured, people had been executed for treason but the Master would not let the Doctor out of his sight until his baby arrived. It was a little crowded in his suite and the children decided they certainly liked the countryside better than the capital. 

“Jack!” the Doctor screamed as he felt his water break. The baby was a couple of days overdue and he’d been on edge ever since, but finally his body was ready. Jack came running into the main living area to find the Doctor being comforted by six year old Jensen. He sat by his mother’s head and stroked him gently. For a moment Jack was nearly overtaken by the sweetness, but the Doctor cried out again and he immediately went to him.

“It’s coming – quick!” he gasped already feeling the baby crowning. The Master appeared along with a nanny who quickly gathered together the other children and led them into their rooms. They didn’t get anywhere near the birthing room, the Doctor delivered in the doorway, his baby coming when he was ready and not everyone else. Seconds later the child screamed as he was parted from his mother and the Master handed him over to be held.

“A Mefinline!” he cried overjoyed, he kissed the Doctor and did a very un-Master like dance. Jack laughed holding the Doctor near as he drifted to sleep. He was bloody exhausted.

******

It wasn’t until the Doctor was visiting the Capital again that he came face to face with Martha Jones. It wasn’t planned but with his eldest children now reaching eight years old they were visiting the Master’s residence and seeing the government in action. Off course while doing this they would be kept separate from the public and out of view. Jack preferred it that way for security’s sake and the Doctor had more problems to think about.

“Mummy when do we live here?” Jewel asked following her parents around the staterooms. They were accompanied by Jack, the Castellan and the Emperor’s guards.

“It won’t be any time soon,” Jack told her, holding the little girl’s hand as they were shown around. There were only two of the children present with them; the youngest were in the Master’s luxury apartments. The Doctor was also three months pregnant and tired easily. This time around it was Jack’s child he was carrying and they were expecting a son.

“When you are older you can live where you want,” the Doctor told Jewel while looking down at the exhibitions brought out just for him and his family to see.

“Daddy, do you like living here?” Jewel asked her father, the only person in the world who could call him Daddy. Jensen and the others called him only Father, but for Jewel, his first daughter the Master had a soft spot. In reality she could do anything and get away with it as she was quickly learning.

“I do, I have business to do here my sweet, but I do miss you and your mother.”

“The other children said we would be sent to school,” Jensen blurted out making his father pause. The Master wasn’t thrilled to hear this but the Doctor had developed close ties with the local people near his home and supported local events. His children had been in contact with humans which didn’t please him but he understood the Doctor’s reasoning. They were trying to build a joint Human/Time Lord government and relations were sometimes rocky. He found that he longer he was with his consort the more willing he’d been to give in to his requests. The Doctor had a way a wearing him down and making everything sound like it was in fact his idea first. It was only later he would discover he’d been manipulated but in truth the Doctor’s ideas always had a truth of logic in them.

“Will you be sending us away?” 

The Doctor turned and knelt beside Jensen, stroking the wild hair from his bright hazel eyes. “I will never send you away,” he promised and even Jack couldn’t miss the look of hurt on the Doctor’s face.

“Doc, why don’t you go and have a rest, you’re looking pale.” Jack suggested coming up beside his lover and helping him to his feet. This pregnancy was difficult for the Time Lord but he was coping. 

“You’re right, I am tried. I will wait for you in our rooms,” the Doctor told his lovers and left, a couple of trusted guards following him. 

“Why did mummy get upset?” Jensen asked concerned watching his mother leave. 

“My son,” the Master started sitting down on a couple of steps leading up to his throne and beckoned his children over. “When your Mother and I were young on Gallifrey, at the age of eight years old young children were taken from their families and sent to the Academy. It was a very honourable learning facility but it meant you didn’t get to be with your parents. My family opposed the practice but it was against the law to keep Time Lord children away. Your mother was sent by his family to the Academy, they lied to him and it hurt him very much. You know your mother is special – even for a Time Lord.”

“Mummy can have little us – just like Luka,” Jewel blurted out making Jack smile. Luka was the youngest child, a Mefinline like his mother and the Master’s pride and joy.

“That’s right. Well his family told him it was wrong, that he was impure and his body evil.” The children shuddered looking up from their father to Jack and seeing the sadness in their eyes. “You mother was so lonely, so hurt and he spent so long all alone.”

“I don’t like being alone,” Jewel whispered curling into her father. 

“No, neither did the Doctor, but he was forced to stay here. Forced to deny what he was, made to lie and it hurt him terribly. When you were born, I promised your mother that would not be the case for his children. His children would be raised the ancient way within the family. That is why you stay with your mother until you are considered an adult.”

“Will we see him after we’re all big?” Jensen asked a little confused and worried.

“Off course, he’ll never stop being your mother. Your family will always love you, me, Jack and especially your mother.”

“Can we see mummy now? I don’t want him to be lonely,” Jewel piped up pulling her father to his feet and laughing as he caught her in his arms. Jensen rolled his eyes at his sister’s antics but took Jack’s hand as he told to do.

“Off course, let’s go home. This political history stuff is boring, Ice cream is far more interesting!” the Master proclaimed and led the procession back to his room.

*****

When the Doctor opened the door to the Master’s rooms the very last person he expected to see was Martha Jones. She was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and trembling at the sight of him. She was dressed in a fitted dress that was deep purple in colour, wearing the same type of bracelets around her wrists and ankles as the rest of the Master’s harem did. At the sight of the Doctor she froze.

“Get out!” he snarled. “GET OUT!” Even at three months pregnant he could move, he rushed across the room caught her wrist and started to drag her to the door.

“Your majesty,” a servant cried suddenly surprised to be facing the royal consort himself. While the Master had a very large Harem the Doctor was the only one that was officially married to him. The rest were either political brides, or men and women he liked. That appeared to include Martha Jones.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to take so long. Please! I’m so sorry!” Martha cried as the Doctor dragged her to the door. “One of the nanny’s fell, I’m nearly a qualified Doctor that is the only reason why I’m here – please Doctor! Please let me speak to you.”  
The last part made the Doctor pause and he let her go surprised. He was hit by a sudden wave of nausea and rushed towards the bathroom, just making it in time. Martha followed, helping him as he emptied his stomach into the toilet and gently whipped his brow with a cloth. He allowed the touch only because it made him feel a little better. Slowly, Martha and the nanny managed to get him to his feet and helped him to lie back on the Master’s large bed. She worked quickly elevating his legs and getting him a cool drink. He watched her with suspicious eyes and didn’t say anything until he calmed completely.  
“Why are you here?” he asked rubbing his aching belly. 

“I choose this over execution,” she answered truthfully. “I could either die a rebel or live as the Master’s whore.”

“I’m sorry...” he started as tears burnt his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Jack snarled as he walked through the door into their bedroom to find Martha beside his lover’s bed. “Get out.”

“He was ill, I was just helping...”

“He doesn’t need your help!” Jack replied, eyes burning with fury as he pushed her away. 

“Jack wait!” the Doctor called making his lover freeze as he turned his attention back to the most important person in his life.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m better now. I would like Martha to stay a moment.”

“But – she...She threatened our child! She would have killed Luka!”

“Luka is fine, please Jack.”

“Okay, she will stay for dinner. The children will be in bed by then; they want to see you now.”

“Send them in Jack, Martha please wait outside I’m afraid you will upset them.” Martha nodded a little tearful at the order since even if the children were Time Lords she never wanted to drive fear into them. She left through the bathroom and waited by the door.

“Mummy!” Jewel cried running into the bedroom and bounding onto the bed. The Doctor laughed pulling her close and giving her a kiss. Jensen followed more sedately but crawled onto the bed and curled into the Doctor’s side.

“I thought you were doing some history today,” he asked bemused as his children pressed around him.

“We were,” Jensen told him. “Then Jewel asked about if we would be sent away like in the past on Gallifrey, but Father said no. He said you were taken from your family Mother, that they hurt you. We didn’t want you to be alone.”

Tears burned the Doctors eyes and he smiled widely at Jack. Between them their bond flared to life and Jack felt the Doctor’s sadness but also his relief with having his family around him. 

“You won’t be alone my loves, you will never be lonely. You father and I want you to have a large family and you’ll have brothers and sisters that will always love you. My family denied what I was because they thought they were doing the right thing, I am no longer angry at them and neither should you be. Your father and Jack saved me.”

“We love you, Mum,” Jensen whispers pressing into the Doctor’s side and closing his eyes. His sister did the same and the Master nodded to Jack. They left the room quietly letting the children and the Doctor rest. Inside the bathroom Martha whipped her tears and waiting for them to call her. She had never known the Doctor had been so lonely and denied so much in his life. Everything had been taken from him and she had nearly taken his child too.

“Come out,” a harsh voice called and Martha hurried from the bathroom into an adjoining room. The Master and Jack were waiting for her. “Explain yourself.”

“One of the nannies fell and cut her wrist, the servants called me because I was closer to tend the injury. I promise it was nothing else.”

“You said the Doctor was ill?” 

“Yes, he was very sick and dizzy. I helped him to the bed.” Martha waited nervously as Jack and the Master exchange nervous glances. Finally Jack speaks.

“The Doctor is pregnant with a half human child – my child. It’s been difficult for him maybe you could check their vitals.”  
Martha blinks a few times not sure she heard correctly. She was surprised to learn about of the parentage of the Doctor’s current pregnancy and the fact the Master willingly shared his consort with a human lover to this extent. However, there was a bond between Jack and the Doctor that Martha had clearly seen earlier. Within the Master’s Harem she had only heard stories of the Master’s consort and his lover. She had learned of Luka’s birth through the guards and was so thankful that the child was perfectly okay. Every day she regretted the choices she had made. She should have followed the Doctor’s plan but she didn’t instead she went out to kill. Then when that didn’t work she nearly killed a child. Jack knew why they were there that day and her friends had paid the price for touching a Mefinline. The trouble was they had become desperate. The world was changing around them and each day the new government were reinstating freedoms and choice for the human race. The Master remained Emperor, the Time Lord’s had final Judgement but for everyday life the people of earth gained better standards of living and voted for their representatives to the council. New technology was being devised along with medical advancements. Fossil fuel as well as nuclear had become obsolete within a couple of years. Jack had been right about the Doctor’s influence on the Master and Martha saw his hand everywhere. The Doctor had indeed calmed the Emperor’s mood and ensured peace for the last five years. For the first time in modern history there wasn’t a war somewhere in the world. There weren’t people starving while others grew fat. There were luxuries to be shared by all. Martha just wished they could have accomplished it on their own without Time Lord Control. All ready there was also talk of new colonies on other planets which would include human settlers. Martha still had nightmares about what would have happened if they had succeeded in killing the Doctor’s child. What would the Master have done to them?

“Of course, my Lord. I have noticed his pallor, I don’t know about Time Lord Pregnancies but human do have problems with raised blood pressure or a lack of supplements in their diet.”

“Very well, the Doctor has invited you for Dinner; you may speak to him them. However remember at all times you must ask permission to touch him. He’s mine.” With that the Master turned on his heel and walked out the room leaving Martha and Jack staring at each other.

“Jack – I...”

“Don’t. I don’t trust you, Martha. You threatened the one person I’ve ever loved and his unborn child. I will never forgive that.” Jack gave her another icy glance before he too left the room closing the door behind him. She returned to the bathroom door and heard Jack speak to the Doctor.

“The Master asked for Martha to check you over, since the child is half human.”

“Thank you, Jack.” Jack sighed and turned to leave but the Doctor called him back. “There is room here for you to my love, please stay with me.”

“I’ll never leave you, I promised you Doc. You’ll have me forever. I just cannot forgive her. Not yet. I was forced too...”

“I know Jack, I’m sorry.”

“No, I protected your child. Luka deserves life – just as you do. Maybe one day we can both let go. Me of the anger and you of the feeling of inadequately.” Jack laughed sadly but climbed onto the bed, just sliding a sleeping Jensen closer to his mother before taking the Doctor’s hand.

“I am learning Jack; I know you both love me. I know what I am...sometimes it’s just the shame creeps up on me.”

Martha stepped away from the door and left the bathroom so they could speak privately. She hated listening but she wanted to understand them more. She wanted to know why Jack chose that path but she also wanted to know the Doctor again. He was so different to how he’d been when she met him, so much more alive and for the first time there was happiness reflected in his eyes. Happiness that she nearly destroyed.

*****

It was after the children were put into their beds that the evening meal was served. It was usually also the time when the Doctor would strip off his clothing to enjoy his lover’s eyes on him. Tonight however that wasn’t possible as Martha would be here soon and the Master forbid anyone to look upon him. The Doctor wasn’t sure how he felt about the young human doctor and the choices she had made. He knew that all the Master’s plans were changed when the Doctor had become pregnant. Instead of destruction he was building an empire for his line and was already considering new colonies and relations with other races. To the Doctor’s surprise the Master was very effective at his job but then again he’d always been power hungry. Here he’d been given all the power he wanted and it had appeared to calm him. The Doctor hoped that it would continue in this way, he knew deep down that he would never be able to stand against the Master again. He would never hurt the father of his children. Then there was Jack – the Doctor loved him completely and would never abandon him. No, the Doctor was tied to this world, the people around him and he had actually found he didn’t dislike domestication. Once upon a time he would have never stopped running at the mention of family but now after he’d discovered what he really was, things had changed. He wasn’t wrong or evil as his father called him, just different and he really enjoyed those differences.

“Jack! Jack...” the Doctor panted as Jack’s head disappeared between his legs once again. Martha and the Master hadn’t arrived yet and the itching had become unbearable. Jack refused to let him suffer so stripped off his trousers and sank to his knees between the spread legs. The Doctor clung onto the dinning chair with all he his strength as Jack licked and teased down below. He couldn’t move much with the large baby bump but Jack was very talented with hands and mouth. His fingers twisted around the Doctor’s cocks, tugging and pulling while his tongue searched for the internal clit. The Doctor was quickly on the path to his second orgasm when the door opened. Neither heard the Master’s arrival and or saw Martha’s face flamed red. It was perfectly clear what Jack was doing.

“Kneel and turn,” the Master snarled at her quickly, surprising her when he started to unzip his trousers. She did as ordered, kneeling on the floor by the door and facing away. The Master moved quickly, fully aroused and freed his straining cocks. The Doctor’s smell never failed to arouse him.

“Oh, fuck,” the Doctor cried as he came for the second time and noticed the Master standing by his side.

“My love, you’ve started early,” the Master purred, his fingers stroking down the Doctor’s face to press into his mouth.  
“He’s feeling much better, even the sex drive is back at full force,” Jack commented from below, his words a little muffled.  
“Shut up,” the Doctor gasped glowing bright red with pleasure and embarrassment. After a couple of years of learning about his body he had some measure of control over his sex drive but during pregnancy that was sorely tested. The hormones had increased to a point where he felt he was on fire. The itching became unbearable and he couldn’t stand being empty.

“It is good to see you well, my consort,” the Master told him, helping the Doctor to his feet. He would have just bent him over the table but the baby would be uncomfortable that way so he lifted the Doctor onto the edge, tilted him and then pushed into the wet passage. The Doctor held himself up by his arms as the table started to rock when the Master began moving. 

“Yesss...” the Doctor hissed, loving the Master’s twin cocks pressed together inside him. They pounded against his walls,   
bending and stretching until he was sent over the edge of orgasm. As he did a bright glow emanated filling the room with warm red light.

Martha couldn’t believe what was happening. The Master was fucking his consort right there on the table! She could hear the Doctor’s gasps and moans, his pleading and pleasure. He appeared to have orgasm after orgasm and then the light started. She didn’t notice it at first but the soft warm glow filled the room and reflected against the walls. She wanted to look but knew it was forbidden. Moments later the Master cried out, filling his mate and held the trembling body to his.

“Better?” he asked gently.

“Oh yeah,” the Doctor sighed lazily kissing his lover before remembering where he was. “Oh damn!” he cried pushing the Master away and searching for his clothing. Jack laughed but quickly came to his aid making him presentable once again.

“Okay, now we eat,” the Master ordered sitting at the head of table and grinning wildly. The Doctor was totally embarrassed about what had happened but had been unable to stop it. “Martha sit!” the Master called watching the young woman rise to her feet, never meeting anyone in the eye before she sat down.

“I’m...Err...” The Doctor started with a stammer and then fell silent unsure what to say.

“I am glad you are feeling better,” Martha told him breaking the ice and watching the Doctor smile at her. She was mortified but also pleased; the Doctor was truly loved by his husband and lover. Not only that but he had found himself. She had been shocked to learn just how alien he was but now she understood a little better. She had thought him human but he was far from it. He was a Time Lord Mefinline and Martha knew she had better accept that. Maybe she could help her people by aiding the Doctor. Jack had been right; his presence had changed the Master. Now nearly six years later the Toclafane were hardly ever seen. There had been talk of permanently sealing them back into the future and having a United Earth Security Force. She could tell that the Doctor would never betray his lovers, he’d never abandon his children – this was her life and she had better accept it.

“Thanks,” the Doctor replied with another bright blush. “My hormones get a little out of whack when I’m pregnant; usually I can control them much better.”

“And the light?”

The Doctor blinked at the word before suddenly realising what she was talking about. His lovers laughed as he lowered his eyes with embarrassment. 

“It is a sign of a Mefinline’s emotions. To ensure that one is never abused the Mefinline glow red when they are contented and blue when they are unhappy. It was a sure way for a head of a family to ensure his Mefinline was being treated well.” The Master told her and Martha understood why the Doctor was a little embarrassed and maybe slightly ashamed. He was happy. He was contented here with the Master as Emperor of the world and being his consort. He was happy with Jack and his family.

“I will ensure it’s never blue,” Jack purred softly to the Doctor, his voice dripping with implications making his lover shudder with pleasure. He shifted a little on the chair clearly growing uncomfortable again.

“Jack food,” the Master ordered in annoyance, he was damn hungry. Jack laughed and returned to his dinner a hand moving under the table to rest on the Doctor’s lap cupping him gently. Martha couldn’t help but smile at them, especially the Doctor who seemed to glow brightly even now with their attention. After that they all appeared to relax a little more and the dinner was quite enjoyable. Afterwards however, Martha was to examine the Doctor and have a look at his medical data to see if there was anything that stood out in his half-human pregnancy.

Martha could tell that the Master was far from pleased about her seeing the Doctor, but in the end she was taken into the bedroom where the Doctor wore a long red robe. Jack helped him onto the bed and Martha swallowed nervously.

“It will just be a quick exam and I wanted to take a sample of fluid and blood – that is all for now.”

Jack nodded but looked far from pleased. He didn’t trust her presence but for his child and the Doctor’s health he would do anything – even let her touch him. She knew that he’d never trust her again since threatening the Doctor’s unborn child and he clearly didn’t like her around him now, especially when it was his son the Doctor was carrying. However, he obeyed and parted the Doctor’s robe revealing his rounded belly and nether regions.

To say Martha was surprised was an understatement. The Doctor looked human, at times appeared to be human but now she could clearly see he wasn’t. His cock was like the Master’s two tentacles at that rest would curl together. He didn’t have the heavy ball sack, instead under that were the folds of his vulva and his anus. To her surprise that was obviously filled with a butt plug.

“Do you need....err...the plug in?” she asked nervously remembering how the Doctor had told Jack how he wanted to be filled. She didn’t know it meant all the time.

“You want it out?” Jack snarled while the Doctor covered his face mortified. 

“Yes, just for now...you can...err...later...” Jack smirked at her nervousness but gently removed the plug as the Doctor whined loudly. To Martha’s surprise he cried out with need, his hands moving down between his legs.

“I’ll fill you after,” Jack whispered to his lover, kissing his hands and moving them out of way.

Martha tried to remain calm and she ran her hand over the large bump. To her surprise as she did something moved against her hand and she smiled.

“He’s moving!” 

“Yes, he likes kicking my bladder,” the Doctor complained, his eyes were glazed and she could tell he was getting aroused just by her touch but was trying to resist. She’d learned from what the Master had informed her before dinner that indentured Mefinline’s had hyper sensitive skin which became more responsive with pregnancy. She kept it gentle, but as she moved her hands down she found his cocks fully erect. The look that Jack gave her would have burned her to a cinder if that was possible. She finally understood why Mefinline were secluded since even touching their skin was arousing. She could see the hate in Jack’s eyes directed at her and she stepped away.

“I think that will be all, I’ll just get those samples.” She finished quickly, knowing she was far from done but Jack scared the living daylights out of her. He nodded and let her take the sample before covering the Doctor once again. After that she left into the main room where the Master was waiting.

“Your consort is in good health,” she told him. “I need to run some tests but I believe that it will be supplements he needs. Time Lord’s might not produce what a half-human baby requires.”

“Thank you, you may go and run your rests.” Martha knew she was being dismissed and quickly left the room.

****

“You let her touch him!” Jack snarled to the Master later that night. The Doctor was asleep in their bed and he’d wanted a quick word with the Alpha Time Lord. 

“Jack isn’t it best to check to make sure your child is okay. Our healers are all Time Lord now; I would never let anyone touch him without it being absolutely necessary.”

“How can you be sure she will not hurt him? She tried to kill Luka!”

“She trusts the Doctor, she won’t hurt him again. Don’t worry Jack once this is over you never need to see her again.”

Jack wasn’t pleased but knew that arguing wouldn’t get him any further. The Master rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“We shall make sure that he’s okay. Between you and I nothing will hurt him.” Jack nodded accepting the Master’s promise before returning to his lover.

****

Martha studied her read out considering what the chemicals listed actually meant. Something was there that certainly should not be. Something very wrong and then she found it. She read the name, recognising it from her training and the old wives tales that held a hint of truth about its properties. The herb Pennyroyal was said to help induce labour or a miscarriage. That herb would not naturally be in the Doctor’s diet and would have to be administered externally. Martha dropped everything in shock not knowing what to do – someone was trying to kill Jack’s child. 

She abandoned everything and ran from the room, leaving behind her guard and heading towards the Master’s rooms. She heard the guards shouting behind her, calling her back but she didn’t stop running. Until finally she reached the door only to find it barred by two heavy set Time Lord’s who were completely unmoveable.

“Leave,” one snarled at her. “You are forbidden to be here...”

“What is...Martha?” Jack appeared at the door looking flustered and annoyed. He was dragging on a shirt and had obviously been awakened by the ruckus. 

“Jack – he’s being poisoned! Please listen to me,” she cried as more guards arrived and grabbed her by the arms.

“What—“Jack gasped but saw the truth in her eyes. She wasn’t lying and Jack was forced to trust her. He turned to the guard, “Release her and let her in now.” The guards obeyed their general, letting Martha go and she rushed into the living room.  
“I was just running a few tests; I did one that tells me the chemicals in his blood. I found something I recognised, it’s an herb called Pennyroyal. It is believed this herb could either promote labour or cause a miscarriage. Someone is poisoning him, please Jack you have to believe me!” Martha slid to her knees, begging for her once friend to listen and forget his mistrust. She knew she’d done nothing to make him trust her but for the sake of the Doctor she hoped he would give her a second chance. Jack didn’t respond for a long moment, his eyes showing his warring emotions but finally he dropped his head in defeat and listened.

“Come with me,” he ordered, taking her arm and dragging her into the bedroom.

******

The next morning Martha stretched out from her bed on the couch in the Master’s private living quarters. Last night had been long and hard, but very successful. She had managed to convince the Master and Doctor what was in his blood system and together they had devised a way to remove the pollution. A couple of hours after the antidote was administered, the Doctor had looked a hell of a lot better and was now sleeping peacefully without any sickness or lasting side effects. Jack too had thanked her for her hard work but still didn’t trust her.

“Who are you?” 

Martha jumped from her place on the couch and sat up surprised to see a young girl standing beside her.

“Hi, I’m a friend of your...mum’s. My name is Martha.”

“Mummy’s sleeping. Father told me to keep quiet,” the young girl told her and Martha realised that this was the eldest daughter Jewel. She was older than the last time she’d seen her and the young girl had the Master’s eyes - bright hazel and very sharp. The rest of her features were more like the Doctors, but far prettier. 

“Jewel, come and get dressed love,” Jack called from her room and Martha waved goodbye as the young girl ran back to dress.   
“Good morning,” the Doctor appeared at the doorway carrying a cup of tea and handed it over to her.

“Morning, aren’t you supposed to be resting?” she asked wondering how he’d escaped both lovers and their concerns.

“They don’t argue with me when I’m pregnant. I turn on the waterworks and they go running,” the Doctor told her looking very pleased and settled into a chair, careful of his bump. Martha smiled at the thought of the Emperor and his general running scared from a hormonal Mefinline. 

“You look better.”

“Yes, I feel it. I have a lot to be thankful for Martha, but above all you saved my baby. I cannot ever thank you enough for that.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Doctor. Jack was right; I should have never threatened you or your baby. It was wrong...”

“Don’t do this to yourself, Martha. Sometimes we make mistakes and things don’t turn out how we want them. I should know I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. In the end, Luka is fine and so am I. I know this isn’t the life you wanted and I’m sorry...”

“Now it’s my turn to say don’t be. You’re happy for the first time in your life. That is what Jack told me and its true isn’t it? You’ve been so alone, lied to and abandoned by everyone so I don’t blame you for choosing your family. I can’t because I would do the same. They both love you, I can see that and you have a good effect on them.”

“I want this alliance to be equal one day,” the Doctor admitted. “I want human and Time Lord to stand together untied in their common goals.”

“I know you will work hard for us, Doc. I know. I believe you and I trust you. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I guess now I’ll never see you again.”

“One day Martha, I’ll come see you.”

With that Martha’s guard arrived and motioned for her to leave with them. She knew her place and accepted it. She smiled getting to her feet and said goodbye to her old friend. 

****

That afternoon while the Doctor was happily spending time with his children, Jack visited the Master’s office to discuss the traitor in their midst. After the attack on the Doctor’s residence, both men had assumed they had cleaned house and ensured anyone who had the smallest connection with the plan had been dealt with. However, someone in a position of power had once again raised their ugly head and hit out at the Master’s consort. 

“I want to take him home,” Jack told the Master pacing before his desk.

“No, I need him here. There is a treaty to be sighed, he’s needed here,” the Master replied wishing he could grant Jack’s request but the Doctor’s presence at this sighing had turned out to be an important part of the deal. The Master hated the politics of it and wondered why the hell anyone needed his consort present, it was beyond him. However, the Doctor was willing and wanted this treaty to go ahead.

“And what if the traitor arranged that he would be here?” Jack snapped back. “He’s never been requested like this, you know he likes to work outside the public view. He’s happy enough at home...”

“You think he was brought here on purpose?” the Master interrupted not liking where this conversation was going. “That would mean the traitor is a Time Lord.”

“Sir...I don’t know...”

“One of them betrayed me! Me! Their creator!” Jack could see the fury rising as the Master’s eyes turned cold and hard. The current adult Time Lords were all loom produced and should have been genetically designed to be loyal to the Master. The looming taking place now was for children, allowing them to grow and develop naturally, but the adults should all have the desire to only serve the Master and his empire.

“Whoever did this could have acted because the Doctor is carrying my child,” Jack admitted watching the Master consider and then sit down into his chair. He knew he’d been right to think so, even the Master accepted it was an option.

“You mean someone didn’t want a half-breed child,” the Master confirmed to which Jack only nodded. He couldn’t understand how anyone could go after a child but if it was true he had every intention of killing them himself. 

“We need to set a trap for him. Somehow draw him into the open.”

“He went after the Doctor – would he again?” the Master considered.

“You are not using him,” Jack snapped far from pleased where this plan was going.

“I want to.” Both men jumped and turned to find the Doctor standing in the doorway. Off course the doors had been locked but that had never been a problem for him. No one dared stop him from entering the chamber. He was Mefinline and consort to an Emperor after all.

“There is no way I am putting you in danger!” Jack responded his terror and stress showing in the sharpness of his voice.  
“He threatened my child too,” the Doctor replied just as angry. 

“That is why I cannot lose you!” Jack shouted back, shaking with rage and fury until the Doctor rested his palm against his cheek. He could feel his lover’s emotions, feel them burning away inside him – so much fear and hurt. Jack had been terrified not just for his child but for his lover too. The Doctor could feel the intensity of that all consuming love and replied back in kind.  
“You won’t let anything happen to me,” he whispered, kissing his lover as he was pulled against the hard body. His robe was already being pushed aside and warm fingers travelled down to his groin. Jack lifted him, placing him on the edge of the desk, his mouth searching for his to kiss and bite. His hand spread his lover’s legs while the Doctor unzipped his uniform freeing him so he could push his cock inside the wet cunt. Jack couldn’t hold back, he needed to feel his lover in his arms and all around him. Needed to know he was fine and real and back in his arms where he belonged. Their joining was quick and hard, Jack thrusting desperately into the willing body until he came with a cry of anguish.

“Its okay, my love. I promise,” the Doctor breathed kissing him gently as Jack slowly calmed.

“I won’t stop you,” Jack finally agreed, “but I will guard you all the time. I won’t let you out of my sight.”

“Now, have you done? Because I’m a little hard here too,” the Master complained rubbing his hard cocks and licking his lips as the Doctor’s naked form was revealed to him. Jack just rolled his eyes.

*****

“You want me to wear what?” the Doctor squeaked as Jack stood at the bottom of their bed holding up some type of monstrosity.

“It is a chastity belt.”

“I don’t care what it is. There is no way I am wearing it!”

“We had it made to fit perfectly. We both agreed we didn’t want you in any situation where someone could interfere with you.”  
“Interfere! Jack, I’m not a slut – I can keep my legs closed you know. I did it for nine-hundred years!”

“It’s not you where’re worried about – it’s everyone else.”

The Doctor glared and pouted but Jack was not backing down. Finally he sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be allowed to leave the room unless he obeyed his protector. Today they were going to try and catch the traitor, but it appeared the Master’s biggest worry was someone interfering with him! He snarled pushing at Jack and threw himself across the bed.

“Fine!” he replied spitting mad but not backing down. Jack tried not to show it but he had really hoped the Doctor would completely refuse to wear the belt and therefore kept safely away from anyone who could hurt him. Pity, he didn’t consider the Doctor’s stubborn determination. He sighed and laid the specially made chastity belt onto the bed. It had a leather inner core and the outer was made from gold plated metal. It appeared to be something out of the Middle Ages and kind of painful to wear.

First Jack strapped a leather belt around the Doctor’s waist and then attached to a central hoop another piece that passed between his legs, his butt cheeks and buckled to the other side of the belt. To this was attached a leather pouch and two dildos. Jack placed the Doctor’s cock into the pouch securing it tightly with a cord, then he inserted both dildos – one into the female channel and the other into his ass. They were secured and then the outer shell was added, enclosing the Doctor’s groin in metal. This version had a specially extended part made from the light but durable metal as the rest. Jack attached it to the top lip of the belt and it covered nearly all his baby bump. Lastly, Jack padlocked everything shut. 

“I can’t look,” the Doctor moaned horrified. However it wasn’t as bad as he feared the bindings to his cock and the twin dildo’s fitted him very well and filled him enough to cut back on the annoying itch. The only problem was now that neither Jack nor the Master’s hands could touch him and that was a little distracting. He suddenly wanted it – wanted Jack to cup him, fuck him – hell just touch him! Finally, Jack helped him dress and everything was hidden beneath his clothing.

“There all done,” Jack proclaimed looking pleased with the end result but the Doctor just glared back at him. 

“You owe me for this, Harkness!” he hissed pushing Jack aside and striding out their bedroom.

The three of them had planned a little diversion during the treaty sighing. Off course the Doctor had to be there, but later during drinks he would complain of a headache and just sit outside on his own. They had hoped that the Traitor would see this as an opportune moment for him to strike. The Doctor alone, his protectors inside coping with all the people and events taking place elsewhere. Jack would be apart from him for the first time in what felt like forever and he certainly didn’t like the distance. He’d grown used to have Jack close enough to breath in all the time and they both liked it that way. His private guards would be busy with everyone else ensuring he was alone for a moment. They weren’t sure who’d show up or what they would try to do, but the Master didn’t fear for his consort’s life. It was more for the child safety that all three were concerned about. However, the Master knew the depths of Jack’s feelings for his consort. Whatever needed to be done it and if it was in his power, Jack would protect his lover. The Master trusted him completely and had little fear for the Doctor’s wellbeing.

The day continued as planned until they reached the before dinner drinks when the Doctor excused himself and sat alone in the Master’s private gardens. Jack was close by and their link was permanently open. The Doctor felt his concern but tried to hold back his own.

“My lord,” the Doctor jumped suddenly surprised by the man who appeared beside him. 

“Everything okay, Castellan?” he asked wondering if something had happened inside for the Master to send for him. Usually the Castellan was at the Master’s beck and call during times like this. He was a man of power controlling all the guards in the capital and protecting council members.

“Yes, my Lord. Your husband has enquired on your health and sent me to ask.” At first the Doctor considered it a good excuse and reached out across the bond he had with the Master. While not as strong as the one with his lover, over time this one had grown stronger with their familiarity. While at the beginning the Doctor did his duty as a Mefinline over the years feelings had developed that had strengthened their link. As he touched the Master’s mind he felt a shock of surprise and alarm when the Master learned just who was there with him.

“You!” he cried standing up and backing away from the larger and more powerful Time Lord. His mind alerted Jack who instantly obeyed along with his husband.

“Why? Why my baby!”

“It’s a half-breed! Humans are beneath us and you let one fuck you. Not only that you breed with it! You are Mefinline the supposed heart of our empire. The teachings of Rassilon were right, the Mefinline need to be cleansed from our race – the looms are what created us. With you gone, I only have to kill the other freak and he’s just a baby!”

The Doctor couldn’t believe his ears and he backed away as the Castellan suddenly dived for him. If he wasn’t pregnant he could have moved quicker but he overestimated his speed, and the younger Time Lord crashed into him, sending him to the ground. He cried out in pain but was relieved when it was only his leg that hurt as he landed. The Castellan did not give up; he drew a knife, held it high and quickly brought it down into the Mefinline’s stomach.

“NO!” Jack screamed as he finally reached the Doctor. His long sharp blade cut thru the air and cleaved the Castellan’s head from his body. The Doctor cried out in shock as Jack gathered him close ignoring the corpse. Some things were very difficult for a Time Lord to regenerate from – decapitation was one of them.

“Where are you hurt?” Jack cried, tearing at his lover’s clothing only to freeze as he reached the skin beneath. The blade had twisted on impact, getting caught in the Doctor’s clothing but had done nothing to hurt his lover. It hit the super strong metal the Master had made the Chastity belt from and the weaker steel had buckled. The Doctor was unarmed along with his child.  
“My love,” Jack cried holding him close and weeping into the Doctor’s shoulder. He heard guards arrive, let people take the body but it wasn’t until the Master gently laid a hand on his shoulder did he look up.

“Come, bring him home,” the Master told him, helping Jack lift his lover into his arms, covering his body and followed as Jack carried their Mefinline home.

*****

A week later the Doctor had returned home at his countryside residence. The children were much happier to be back and even the Master came with them until the baby was born. He didn’t want to leave his husband alone until both men were sure he and the baby were safe. The Chastity belt was now a part of the Doctor’s wardrobe, one he intensely disliked but guessed that public engagements in the future would mean him wearing it. He would be planning fewer engagements he decided...far fewer.  
Jack finally settled down after weeks of nightmares and terrors that he’d lost his lover. He’d see the same image every night, the Castellan killing the Doctor and his child, the knife doing what the traitor intended. Finally however, even his fears couldn’t stop his excitement for his growing child. The pregnancy lasted a little longer than six months, which didn’t make the Doctor happy at all and he constantly complained about how big he got. Though it did get both his lovers serving him, sometimes on hand and foot to make him happy. Finally, at nearly seven months the Doctor’s waters broke and he delivered a healthy boy. Unfortunately two months after the birth he was pregnant once again. The Master just had to insist on staying that little bit longer...

The half breed baby would be Jack’s only child, a son but he was perfect. A boy born of two worlds and as he grew the peoples of both those worlds grew closer too. One day that child would bring them together - Time Lord and Human, and they would build an empire that spreads peace across the universe. Humanity and a new race of Time Lords, born of the Master and his Mefinline. In the end, the Master gave the Doctor what he promised – a family (a very big one) and love.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 100,000 years into the future....

Epilogue: In the Far distant future

Theta stepped out of the time capsule and looked around the strange world. He was old, over five thousand years and he was growing weary. Like his mother used to say all things must come to an end. His end was fast approaching, but he needed to come here, needed to see the future.

He walked forward towards a large monolith before him; its surface covered with Gallifreyian writings, built a few millenniums ago in honour of the founding family of the Time Lord Empire. Those founders were long gone, lost to time and old age. He’d come nearly a hundred thousand years into the future hoping that someone was still here, or at least his family was remembered. He stepped into the large funereally building where the ashes of the Master’s family was kept. This place had been newly built in his own time, but now it was filled with names and plaques of so many people. To his joy he discovered recent dates on the plaques - His family was still extending out and growing strong centuries after his death. 

“Hello, my son,” a voice called and Theta froze surprised. It was true. His brothers and sisters had told him about their experiences with time travel and the strange sensations they mentally received. They all knew that individual telepathic touch and welcomed it.

“Father,” Theta cried turning to see a large glass panel in the centre of the room. Inside was a face and he smiled. “You’re here.” The image was a shock to him but there was no mistaking the touch of his father’s mind.

“Yes, my son. This is my resting place for now; I have grown weary and wanted to be surrounded by my family,”  
Theta turned and looked over at the central dais where three statures stood. The Master, Jack and his beloved mother the Doctor. They were long gone now, the Master and Doctor, lost to time but Jack continued guarding his family.

“I’m dying,” Theta told his father. “I needed to see, needed to know that my children were safe.”

“You have always brought me the greatest joy Theta, you are my greatest gift.” Theta blushed knowing what Jack was talking about. He was his only son, born of Jack and the Doctor.

“My family thrives,” Theta confirmed with relief, overjoyed his children had lived full lives and their line continued.  
“Yes. Today there is great rejoicing as the number of Mefinline has increased above that of both other sexes. The Time Lord race thrives and grows. The Universal Empire is at peace.”

“Mother would be so happy to hear that,” Theta commented feeling his heart ache for the Doctor. “He wanted all Mefinline to be happy and live complete lives. To have children but also fulfil their own dreams. He had so many aspirations for the Time Lord people but also humanity too where we lived in racial accord.”

“Theta, your mother did so much more than give birth to a new generation. He calmed the Emperor’s mood, he called for peace in times of war, and he saved countless lives from unnecessary violence. Your mother was very active in his role of consort.”  
“I know. Ijust never want another Mefinline to experience the rejection he did at his family’s hands. My own beloved Mefinline is gone now and I will forever miss her. She gave me eight wonderful children and she was the most amazing person.”

“They are indeed special my son, you have done your mother and me proud.”

“I had to come, father. I had to know that the sacrifices he made were worth it. That the people of Earth and Gallifrey live side by side in peace. That their joint empire continues.”

“I understand my son, to see you again gladdens my heart. Your grandchildren are doing well, I have watched over all of them.”  
“Thank you father, but what of you? I would like to go to my death knowing you are happy father.”

“My son, I have lived a full life and while I shall never love anyone like your mother, I have been content to be with my family. They have brought me unlimited joy.”

“I love you, father.”

“My beloved son.”

The old man pressed his hand against the glass dividing them and reached for his father’s mind. It shone brightly around his, burning love deep into his soul and finally giving him peace. 

“Good bye my son,” Jack told him sadly and the screen went dead. Theta smiled and then walked out of the funereally building honouring his family, back towards the Time Capsule. He didn’t like time travel but now he could die happy. Slowly the capsule vanished and the silent planet was still once again.

“I do wish you wouldn’t use that stupid face.”

Jack smiled and turned away from the screen to look into his lover’s dark brown eyes. “I would be recognised, Doc. We agreed this was the best way.”

“Humphf...” 

The Doctor turned away and started fiddling with the Tardis console. Jack’s heart clenched at the sight, for so long he’d been without his beloved ones, but now they had been returned to him.

“We need a new beginning,” Jack told the sulking Doctor and kissed his neck. To feel his lover once again in his arms filled him with joy.

“Yeah, we want to take over every other dimension,” the Master interrupted as he walked into the console room.

“What a single day old and you want to rule the universe already,” the Doctor snapped at his resurrected husband.

“You must start early with these sort of plans.”

Jack laughed and brushed his mind around this lovers’. For the first time he was the elder, now hitting a hundred thousand years and for all that time he’d protected his family. Now it was time for his reward. He smiled to the two newly loomed Time Lords and asked “so where to now?”

“I want to see the whole universe!” the Doctor cried with joy, his bright eyes flashing with excitement. He was so young again, new and ready to find unknown discoveries. His old body had been long dead but his mind continued within the Matrix until a time Jack was ready to leave this universe and start anew. Both the Doctor and the Master were young again with lots of future regenerations before them.

“We can go anywhere my love as long as we are together.” Jack proclaimed, kissing both his lovers and activating the Time Rotor. The ancient Tardis groaned as she came to life once again, her sentience moved from the Matrix back into a time capsule. This universe had peace and prosperity so Jack knew it was time for him to move on. There were other dimensions out there, other worlds that needed their help but most of all he was complete again.

“We are not saving the universe,” the young Master proclaimed with a huff. “I want some fun.”

So fun it was.


End file.
